Dibujando a colores
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Cuando el quinto petirrojo empieza a desarrollar una vida aparte de ser un heroe notara que hay mas que usar un disfraz y una mascara, aprendera que es de verdad la vida
1. Chapter 1

-¿tan tarde aun, Wayne?-pregunto una voz resonando en el cuarto

-¿Qué quieres, Carter?-pregunto brusco concentrado en su papel en blanco

-solo miraba

Las enormes ventanas dejaban entrar una luz anaranjada que lentamente comenzarían a volverse de colores rosas y purpuras para luego volverse un oscuro negro. Aquel cuarto estaba preparado para ser un salón de clases, específicamente uno de arte, atriles y sillas decoraban el centro del salón todas puestas en círculo excepto la del pelinegro que estaba apuntando hacia las ventanas como todos los días. La joven tomo un atril y lo movió junto al de su compañero seguido de un banquillo, subió y contemplo la luz chocando con la cuidad de Gotham desde aquel viejo edificio

-creo que es el único momento en que Gotham se ve hermosa

-no has visto bien entonces, Carter

-siempre tan amable Wayne-dijo tomando su lápiz y comienza a dibujar- ¿falto de inspiración de nuevo?... te ocurre con regularidad últimamente

-no es eso

-¿distraído tal vez? ¿Problema con tu padre?

16 años ya tenía el joven heredero de la familia Wayne y eso hacía que fuera más complicado para su padre y su familia en general. Más engreído, no tan violento, pero definitivamente más problemático para su bat-familia, se escapaba de vez en cuando lo que para los medios de comunicación era algo que les llamaba la atención y que tergiversaban con facilidad cualquier cosa que dijeran. Por ello él estaba en ese lugar, una escuela de arte, había logrado obtener su educación solo con un par de clases, después de todo su madre le enseño todo lo que debía saber pero necesitaba distraerse según su padre, según Nightwing era una cuartada más fiable. Eso lo convenció para comenzar a asistir con regularidad

La chica a su lado, una de sus compañeras de una familia prestigiosa igual que él. Ella era un poco como su padre, sus padres fueron asesinados cruelmente aunque hasta donde sabía no se balanceaba por los edificios vestido de murciélago. Dueña de su imperio de tecnología, Olive Carter pasaba sus tardes de tiempo libre en aquella escuela de arte para "los clase alta".

Se había vuelto cercanos de alguna manera, compartían uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando, ya que los dos no eran bien vistos en general, eran bastante poco sociables en general con los demás de su grupo, así que en cada trabajo eran ambos juntos trabajando como equipo. El extraño y misterioso hijo de Bruce Wayne y la extraña afortunada heredera Carter

-no, solo aburrido

-tienes habilidad, por eso esto te parece aburrido… -dijo concentrada en su dibujo

-es un don que se hereda

-¿así que Bruce Wayne sabe dibujar?

-para nada, padre no es para nada artístico

-oh… ya veo-dijo desviando la mirada hacia el cielo- la misteriosa madre, entonces-dijo con una leve sonrisa- Wayne… ya debo irme, recuerda el baile de algo sobre libros o algo parecido, mañana-se levanta-me aburriré si no vas, así que ve… espero que me busques

No dijo nada, solo la miro caminar hasta desaparecer tras la puerta. Cuerpo pequeño, no frágil pero pequeño, cabello negro y ojos verdosos podía considerarla como una amiga, sabía un par de cosas de el igual que el de ella, lo bueno de ella que es que no siempre necesito palabras para comunicarse, solo dibujando y permaneciendo un momento a su lado.

Siguió mirando las luz oscurecerse hasta que sonó su comunicador, respondió brevemente antes de cortar. Un sonoro suspiro salió de la boca del pelinegro antes de mirar su hoja en blanco para luego mirar la hoja continua, era él, observando el infinito. El dibujo apenas parecía un boceto, con líneas tenues exceptos en sus ojos, se notaba que se había concentrado en ellos, incluso en el brillo que él nunca notaba, quito la hoja antes de comenzar a doblarlo para llevárselo en el bolsillo y volver a casa

Trabajo

Bueno, esta noche era tranquila así que él no podía llamarle trabajo en ese momento, solo temprano había habido un intento de robo a una casa pero nada que le fuera imposible a él y Batman. Se sentó en la cornisa de un edificio alto, aburrido observando la cuidada. Busco en su bolsillo aquel boceto, en cierta manera era un poco extraño ver un dibujo de sí mismo pero era un regalo seguramente, no podía dejarlo y que luego alguien sospechara de algo. Suficiente tenía con que a su padre lo vieran con diferentes mujeres de vez en cuando y la constante de Selina Kyle, no quería más chismes de Gotham, menos sobre él.

-estas distraído-dijo su padre acercándose a el- no olvides que estás trabajando, Robín

-por supuesto que no, no soy Nightwing ni Red Robín como andar como tonto-dijo escondiendo el dibujo

-a esta edad ellos también estuvieron distraídos

-pues yo no soy como los otros Robín, padre, yo soy el mejor Robin

Disparo su cuerda para salir del lugar, distraído o no, no era suficiente razón para que le compararan con los antiguos Robins, lo detestaba de sobremanera. Así que era mejor detener uno que otro asalto para pasar el rato, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer.

Volvió a casa temprano, donde Alfred le esperaba con un vaso de leche tibio junto a su iPod que solía escuchar para descansar más placenteramente, debió con rapidez y se lanzó a la cama metiendo los auriculares en sus oídos, dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Sus sueños casi siempre eran buenos recuerdos, uno que otro malo recuerdo pero nada más, pero estaba vez tenía muy presente aquel dibujo y solo la risita de la mujer que se burlaba de el de vez en cuando, no podía quitarlo de su mente últimamente, pero esta vez había trascendido hasta sus sueños

Se despertó en la mañana o tarde, no estaba seguro, el no solía dormir mucho y menos soñar de esa manera pero aún más llamo su atención que su padre no lo despertara para nada, quizás Pennyworth le había pedido que lo dejara descansar diciendo un montón de tonterías sobre las hormonas y los jóvenes, y sobre todo como el dejaba dormir a su padre hasta que pudiera, tonterías para él.

Se levantó y comenzó a practicar un poco, ejercicio ligero para ir antes de una ducha y comer algo ante la mirada atenta del mayordomo de la mansión Wayne

-Buenas tardes, amo Damian

-¿Dónde está mi padre, Pennyworth?

-en su trabajo diurno, tenía unas reuniones importantes… le recomiendo que de un paseo con Titus esta tarde, ya que en la noche hay una fiesta de caridad donde el amo Bruce espera que asista junto a él y el amo Timothy

-¿así que Drake también ira?-dijo con una leve risa

-tenga cuidado de no avergonzar a la familia Wayne, amo Damian

-como digas, Pennyworth

Hizo caso en salir a pasear con un su perro un momento, dando largos paseo por la mansión tratando de mantener su mente ocupada, lanzando la pelota de su mascota de vez en cuando para que el gran danés corriera, esa risa era agradable, a diferencia de las burlonas y maniacas que conocía, pero esta no se podía ir solo descansando, esta le esperaba en sus sueños seguramente

Desganado trato de evitar la idea de tener que soportar al Robín detective por un minuto mientras miraba por la ventana del auto camino aquella dichosa fiesta, siempre Drake trataba de mantener una conversación amena con su padre mientras su padre decía unas palabras para recordar que debían comportarse en general en situaciones como estas

-les recuerdo que vamos en cubierto, cuidado con demostrar cualquier habilidad o algo parecido

Eso fue lo único que escucho de todo la charla de cómo proteger su identidad y cosas por el estilo, a lo que el quinto Robín solo asentía de vez en cuando fingiendo que prestaba atención, distraído con los brillos de la noche. Esta noche la "Batgirl" Stephanie Brown estaba de guardia junto a Nightwing, no le agradaba para nada aquella ecuación en general y menos sumando a un Red Hood

Bajo del auto y respondió una que otra pregunta que su padre permitió que respondiera, la verdad es que trataba de tomar lo más enserio posible sobre su "identidad secreta". Preguntas de rutina, como les llamaba Drake. ¿acaso tienes novia? ¿Tomaras un año libre? ¿Piensas seguir los pasos de tu padre? Pero sobre todo se repetía lo de la novia. Claro él era un joven de 16 años que no había sido visto con nadie hasta ahora, dudaban si le gustaban las chicas o si acaso escondía a alguien del público y su padre pero solo ignoro esas habladurías

Tomo una copa de agua buscando con la vista a su compañera, tenía que preguntarle del dibujo personalmente, la vio de lejos hablando con unas señoras de edad, dejo su copa de lado y se encamino hasta ella. Chocaron sus miradas antes de que el pudiera llegar hasta ella, se excusó con su grupo y se acercó hasta él, agarro su mano y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile donde comenzaron a mecerse delicadamente

-gracias por rescatarme, Wayne

-Carter… lunar en el hombro, no lo había notado ¿es reciente?

-oh… si, desde siempre, es porque mi vestido deja verlo… detective ¿a qué se debe el placer de este baile?

-el boceto ¿Por qué?

-oh ¿intrigado?...-no respondió pero no le quito los ojos de encima- bueno, me sorprendieron tus ojos, así que los dibuje… me gustan tus ojos, Wayne

-eres extraña, Carter

-y estoy aburrida… ¿acaso no puede pasar nada emocionante en esta fiesta?

El estruendos sonido de los cristales rompiéndose hicieron que ambos voltearan la mirada para ver a nada menos que ninjas, seguramente de la liga de asesinos para atacar a los distinguidos rostros que se había reunido en aquel lugar, inmediatamente el más pequeño de los Wayne se puso delante de la chica mientras los demás corrían. Detrás de los ninjas apareció Nightwing, Batgirl e incluso Red Hood peleando con la Liga, uno se acercó a hasta la muchacha de ojos verdoso pero el pelinegro lo detuvo con un par de golpes, la mujer le miro asombrada un momentos antes de que él le tomara del brazo y se la llevara a un lugar seguro, acabo con unas pocos más ninjas hasta que salieron del edificio, Alfred ya se había ido, así que la mujer se subió aprisa a un taxi con el pelinegro respirando agitados mientras se miraban un momento, ella se acercó y beso sus labios en un delicado roce

-eres mi héroe, Damian

-e-exageras-dijo levemente sonrojado

-¿y tu padre? ¿Y Drake?

-ellos estarán bien… mi padre insistió en algo de defensa personal, el estará bien

-¡enséñame!-dijo emocionada- por favor

-no soy un maestro piadoso, Carter

-¡vamos! Solo será un poco

-lo hablare con mi padre

Siguieron en silencio en aquel taxi hasta unas calles más adelante, el sonido del teléfono del pelinegro les llamo la atención a ambos, era su padre para saber la situación y que debía volver a la mansión para cumplir sus deberes como Robín, pero al escuchar el nombre de la chica le ordeno quedarse con ella y protegerla. Wayne Enterprise y Carter Industries eran aliadas en varias ramas de sus empresas, excepto en que la empresa de la chica no producía ningún tipo de arma, se especializaban en medicina y diferentes insumos para el mismo. Pero aquello no era la razón para que cuidase de la mujer, sino más bien porque cada objeto de aquella empresa de destruía al ser desarmado, quemándose cada circuito, así que la única manera era derrocar a su líder en contra de la delincuencia y del tráfico de tecnología o robarla desde la misma empresa, obviamente era más fácil la primera.

Miro por la ventana del Pendhouse de la mujer mientras ella se ponía cómoda, la noche le llamaba a pesar de que él no podía ir, su misión era para alguien menos fuerte, como Drake o la "Batgirl" no para el heredero de Wayne y Al Ghul

-pareces molesto-dijo mirándole desde el sofá -¿seguiremos con las luces apagadas fingiendo que no estoy?

-mi padre ha dicho que es mejor que me quede contigo, podrían seguir buscándote

-bueno, héroe-sonríe- ¿te quedaras despierto toda la noche?

-si es necesario, si

-tranquilo, Wayne

La mujer se acercó a un muro y toco con la punta de su dedo una pantalla que se ilumino tenuemente, apretó un par de veces y ya todo estaba listo, se acercó lentamente hasta el Wayne y cerro la ventana que dejaba entrar una brisa fría, miro en los oscuros ojos del joven un momento y le sonrió antes de llevarlo hasta la cama tomándole de la mano. Le indico que se acostara junto a su lado mientras ella se cubría solo dejando ver sus verdoso ojos que aun en la oscuridad podía verse, el pelinegro se quedó mirándolos, le recordaba aquel color de cuando fue a Irlanda con su madre o quizás aquella vez que su padre le llevo para hacer una misión y además para conocer algunas viejas rocas. Aquel césped verde meciéndose con el delicado viento, podía recordar incluso el aroma de aquello observando aquellos ojos. La mujer acerco su mano y acaricio levemente la mejilla del muchacho, sonrojándole mientras soltaba una sonora sonrisa antes de cerrar sus ojos, aquella risita que se quedó en su mente de nuevo en los sueños del pelinegro, pero esta vez podía ver más el rostro y delicado cuerpo de la chica danzando, moviéndose glacialmente en su mente, sonrió levemente tocando la mano de la chica


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, debía volver a casa pronto, se levantó apresurado y escucho su teléfono, Alfred esperándole en la entrada del hotel de la chica, la miro un momento mientras dormía son una sonrisa pegada a su rostro con la mano estirada a hacia su lado, busco un lápiz y le anoto su número de teléfono dejándolo junto a su mesita de noche, su teléfono real, el que siempre traía como Robín en caso de una emergencia.

Se metió al cálido auto mientras la lluvia azotaba los vidrios y el mayordomo le miraba por el espejo retrovisor con una leve sonrisa

-¿buena noche, amo Damian?-cállate, Pennyworth-dijo con un bufido molesto- Carter es solo una misión mas

-no debe hablar así de la señorita Carter, amo Damian y menos frente a su padre, ella ha ayudado mucho a Batman Incorporated e incluso ha aportado mucho equipo medico

Quedo intrigado ante lo dicho, siempre pensó que todo lo que tenía era hecho por la empresa de su familia pero ¿acaso era posible? Se movió rápido hasta la Batcueva, moviendo la aguja del reloj hasta la hora de la muerte de sus abuelos y se deslizo por el tubo hasta llegar a la base, se puso a mirar el equipo médico buscando lo que rápidamente encontró, la insignia de la empresa de la chica reluciendo en cada equipo médico que existía en la Batcueva. Gracias a la joven, se había salvado incontables veces la vida de su familia y a suya. Se sentó en la silla mirando la pantalla, le ordeno buscar el expediente de la chica, salía más o menos lo que el ya conocía, mientras seguía revisando apareció la lista de cosas donadas por su empresa a Batman Incorporated, Millones de dólares en equipo e insumos, sonrió levemente antes de escuchar que alguien se acercaba y cerrar su búsqueda

-veo que llegas, Damian

-padre-le observa un momento-necesito respuestas, además de que Carter es un gran aporte a Batman Inc. ¿Cuál es el real objetivo de su protección?

-Ella sabe lo que es perder a sus padres, aún sufre en silencio y necesita apoyo, creo que tú puedes dárselo

-es decir, padre, que te vez a ti mismo en ella

-es una posibilidad

-ella no se disfrazara de murciélago a defender la cuidad, padre

-pero ella es miembro de distinguidos grupos de ayuda, es una heroína a cara descubierta, Damian, quizás aprendas algo de ella, por eso te he pedido que la protejas

-el grupo de arte-dijo molesto- no era coincidencia

-no dejaras de ir, Damian, es bueno para ti

Él se levantó y se fue a la cocina para tomar una manzana e irse al cuarto para buscar en su viejo cuaderno para sentarse en una silla y comenzar a dibujar alguno que otro boceto como siempre. Aves, sus mascotas e incluso algunas flores, pero al dejar el corazón de la manzana a un lado comenzó a concentrarse en una nueva hoja en blanco, comenzó a lanzar algunas líneas y de apoco se comenzó a formar un rostro, pero se concentró principalmente en los ojos, había recordado aun aquella imagen de ella observándole y tocando su rostro, su mano era suave y cálida. Trato de recordar de las pocas veces que su madre o una mujer había tocado su mejilla en modo de una caricia, no muchos resultados. Contemplo su dibujo un momento, no había podido evitar dibujar aquellos ojos, le gustaban, le eran interesante de cierta manera, llenos de brillo.

Otra noche tranquila para Robín, más bien dicho aburrida, así era el comienzo de invierno, robos menores, nada que no tardara dos minutos en resolver, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contesto rápidamente para escuchar la voz de la chica, para saber si había llegado bien y para pedirle que se vieran mañana, acepto antes de notar que alguien se acercaba.

-Grayson, así que de nuevo como el jefe

-Bruce me lo pidió-suspira- así que ¿una chica?

-¿qué chica?-dijo molesto

-Tim dijo que te fuiste con una chica, corriendo con ella y que te quedaste en la noche con ella

-es parte de la misión

-claro que no, idiota… Olive Carter, estas en este lugar porque desde aquí se puede ver su apartamento, normalmente te sientas sobre Enterprise

-así que Drake te enseño algunos malos trucos de detective

-yo sé lo que es estar en tu lugar-le agita el cabello-invítala a cenar a casa alguna vez, tus hermanos quieren conocer a tu novia

-¿Qué hermanos, Grayson?-dijo con una leve risa- ¿el chico de circo, el homicida o el niño detective?

-muy gracioso… pero es enserio, faltan unas semanas para navidad pero invítala a cenar para que no esté sola

-navidad es la noche más ocupada, olvídalo

Se lanzó del edificio, ni siquiera él había notado que se había sentado justo en un lugar para ver a la mujer desde ahí, quizás su subconsciente le engañaba pero estaba seguro que él no había pensado en eso. No había nada más molesto que escuchar a Grayson hablar sobre la chica, ella era claramente solo parte de la misión en su mente, no había espacio para algo más, sus pensamientos hacia ella eran claros o al menos eso quería creer.

Al día siguiente estaba sentado en una cafetería, el olor de su café inundaba sus pulmones esperando un momento a la chica que venía retrasada, estaba lloviendo torrencialmente así que probablemente se retrasó por aquello, pidió un chocolate caliente dejándolo en el centro de la mesa y se quedó observando un momento el lugar, no era para nada un lugar muy elegante, era bastante acogedor pero no los lugares que él estaba acostumbrado a ir con su padre.

Apareció un poco empapada, con el pelo pegado a su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas con una leve sonrisa, se sentó con un suspiro antes de que el moviera la taza hasta la mujer y dio un sorbo a su taza antes de mirarlo

-pensé que no aparecerías, en realidad-sonríe- me alegra que lo hayas echo

-llegas tarde, Carter

-vengo de la oficina, lo siento-dijo antes de dar otro sorbo- mucho trabajo en realidad

-¿a qué se debe el llamado?

-oh… un poco serio ¿no?, pues ha sido un día largo y necesito relajarme, Wayne… eres la persona en que me siento más cómoda y necesitaba compañía, para mi eras una respuesta obvia

-suena bastante obvio para mí, pero lo más importante… he aceptado tu propuesta, tienes que ir a la mansión a entrenar

-oh… de acuerdo-toma otro sorbo-¿Cómo sabias que bebo chocolate caliente?-dijo limpiándose con una servilleta- es mi favorito

-en tu casa había, recuerdo verlo

-así que eres detective ahora-sonríe- ¿qué más sabes, detective?

Charlaron un poco antes de irse a la mansión Wayne con Alfred manejando, cuando llegaron e le ofreció un poco de ropa, esta era oscura y le quedaba perfectamente. La hizo hacer unos ejercicios básicos para comenzar, luego de una par de horas apareció el mayordomo con agua para ambos junto con un bocadillo y se retiró en silencio

-¿esta ropa?... es un poco extraño que la tengas

-es de Cassandra, mi padre la adopto, ella vive en Hong Kong ahora

-¿Cassandra?... nunca escuche de ella

-es que mi padre siempre la sobreprotegió, por eso no la expuso a esas cosas, ella era una chica de la calle, ni siquiera sabía hablar ni nada pero tenía potencial que mi padre vio

-tienes muchos hermanos adoptados ¿no?

-tengo 4

-ya veo, así que hay mas además de Drake… quisiera conocerlos, Wayne

Siguieron los entrenamientos días tras días seguidos de sus usuales clases de arte, seguido de esto iba a acompañarla a casa antes de tomar su traje y comenzar su trabajo, él no era alguien que en especial se tomara noches libres, de hecho las detestaba incluso si no había mucho trabajo se quedaba mirando en la esquina de la azotea hacia su misión designada, la muchacha que caminaba por su habitación como siempre, podía ver su silueta moverse de allá para acá, siempre solitaria haciendo lo mismo cada día. La miraba constantemente moviéndose, incluso a veces tropezando con las cosas, hasta tuvieron una que otra llamada nocturna cuando ambos estaban aburridos-

Esa noche era en especial más importante, navidad, el no entendía mucho aun de que se trataba en realidad para las personas, conocía de historia y esas cosas pero ese sentimiento de navidad no podía atravesar su mente en ese momento. Para el solo significaba un aumento considerable de crimen y robos, noche ocupada. Vio a Red Robín un par de veces con algunos rasguños al igual que a el nuevo Batman y Batgirl, el seguía con su traje impecable, tecnología de Carter para impedir que le diera frio aquella noche nevada, nueva tecnología que parecía su traje normal delgado y flexible pero cálido además de lo suficiente resistente como para soportar un par de rasguños. Quizás no lo suficiente para lo que venia

Bomba en el banco de Gotham, estaba ya dentro tratando de detener un robo normal de banco pero cuando solo quedaba un ladrón, se hizo explotar. Se puso de lado para resiste lo más posible la explosión, su hombro se había quemado además de arrastrarlo varios metros en los vidrios rotos de las puertas y ventanas. Se escucharon las sirenas de la policía, los demás ladrones estaban a salvo al menos, excepto por el suicida. Gordon se acercó a aprisa, pero el solo se disculpó conmocionado y se fue, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a salir desde la quemadura y cortes, no llegaría a la Batcueva sin desmayarse en el camino, su comunicador estaba muerto, pensó rápido y no tenía más opción que aquello q atravesó su mente primero. Miro hacia arriba y dio un suspiro de alivio, lanzo su cuerda hasta el Pendhouse y apretó un botón para que ella comenzara a levantarlo hasta el último piso. Se lanzó hasta le balcón donde uso uno de los artefactos de su padre para apagar las alarmas, deslizó las puertas para entrar y caer a la alfombra.

Sorpresa era la única emoción que podía deslumbrar de su rostro cuando vio al chico maravilla acostado en la alfombra, sangrando. Lo movió un poco y lo volteo, cerro la ventana y comenzó a buscar su botiquín y parte de su equipo para comenzar a curarle. Se amarro el cabello y limpio sus manos para con un tirón desgarrar la parte de su pecho y su brazo para dejar descubierta la herida, dejar caer sobre la quemadura agua oxigenada haciendo retorcer a Robín, comenzó a limpiar cada herida con cuidado, no parecía tener ningún hueso quebrado así que aplico una pomada que le regeneraría pronto. Se sentó sobre sus piernas y lo levanto apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella para comenzar a vendar parte de su torso y su hombro. Escucho uno que otro quejido antes de que el sujetara su mano, se reincorporo aun un poco mareado y susurro su nombre, ella le observo aún más sorprendida y acerco su mano hasta su mejilla acariciándola levemente antes de subir un poco más para tocar su antifaz y quitarlo de un tirón

-….Damian….

-mi comunicador está muerto, eras mi mejor opción

-así que… Robín… y Batman Inc.… ya entiendo todo-sonríe-gracias por mantener esta ciudad en paz-le acaricia el rostro- siempre supe que eres mi héroe… Damian… debes descansar, llamare a Alfred para avisar que estas aquí, a mi cuidado

El chico maravilla se dejó caer en los brazos de la mujer que con mucho esfuerzo lo llevo hasta la cama para dejarlo caer sobre esta, tomo el teléfono y llamo al mayordomo de la mansión Wayne informando de la situación del más joven de la familia, estaba a salvo y ella por la mañana lo llevaría hasta la mansión, agradeció amablemente y se despidió. La mujer termino de quitar la parte superior de su ropa y le quito las botas, sonrió levemente y toco su rostro nuevamente con una caricia. Estaba cansado, podía notarlo con solo mirar su rostro. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de ella, alargo su mano y tomo su rostro

-Carter…

-Robín-dijo con una risita-mañana quiero escucharlo todo, Damian… y espero que ahora que se tu gran secreto me llames por mi nombre como yo lo hare

-solo por la ayuda… Olive

-descansa, Robín

El agarro su mano cuando ella iba a apartase, sonrió ante este acto y ordeno apagar la luz. Se acercó hasta él y atrapo su boca en un beso, sabia un poco a sangre pero ella solo sonrió aún más ante esto, el solo le quedo mirando algo confundió antes de caer en un profundo sueño, aun agarrando la mano de la mujer


	3. Chapter 3

Abrió el refrigerador en busca de comida pero no había mucho donde buscar en el apartamento, deseaba comer algo pronto, pensó en pedir algo de comer a la cocina del hotel pero no quería un escándalo mediático por nada, se sentó en el sofá y se tocó el hombro, se sentía mejor pero seguramente su padre lo dejaría en casa para que sus heridas sanaran, dejo escapar un bufido molesto.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y la mujer entrar, cargaba consigo un par del bolsas, un poco de ropa para el para que pudiera cambiarse y algunos bollos, café y pan para crear un desayuno. El pelinegro se dedicó a darse una ducha mientras ella preparaba un poco de tostadas con el pan y omelette para hacer un desayuno contundente para el chico maravilla. Cuando ya hubieron comido la mujer se dedicó a limpiar las heridas nuevamente, comenzaron a curar inmediatamente, cambio los vendajes y siguió aplicando aquella crema

-¿estas mejor?

-sí, tus cuidados me han ayudado

-gracias hubiera bastado, Damian-dijo tomando su rostro- termina de vestirte para llevarte a casa

-aun no

-¿no?

-tenemos un trato, Olive… te explicare lo de mi familia ahora y solo una vez, espero que puedas seguir el paso

Comenzó con la historia de su padre y la llegada de Dick, el prodigo Robín que fue policía y sigue siendo un héroe, el chico de circo que se convierto en Nightwing y luego tomo el lugar de su padre como Batman. Luego Jason y la gran pérdida de su padre, el hijo rebelde que se hundió en la oscuridad, aquel error que estará siempre en la mente de su padre, Red Hood miembro de la Bat-familia a regañadientes. Tim Drake, el detective, hijo de una familia común hasta que quedó huérfano y que fue adoptado por la familia Wayne, que para Damian no era más que un pretencioso dolor en el trasero. Oráculo, la hija de Gordon y su desafortunado encuentro con el Joker cuando era la sensual Batgirl. A hija de David Cain y Lady Shiva, Cassandra o Black Bat, la nueva y menos habilidosa Batgirl, este dolor en el trasero menos pretencioso de Stephanie Brown. Para finalmente llegar a él y la mezcla de sangre de los Al Ghul, el duro entrenamiento de su madre para luego dejarlo con su padre, luego poner en venta su cabeza, su muerte y resurrección, luego siguió contando alguno que otro detalle mientras ella le miraba atenta

-¿nunca tuviste una novia?

-no… nunca me enamore de nadie, no es necesario para la misión… siempre me mantuve centrado

-¿y yo… soy parte de la misión?

-en parte, como todos

-Damian, ha puesto que esto te lo dijeron muchas personas pero necesitas empezar a tener una vida, tu vida… una cuartada aunque sea

-la tengo, tú y la clase de arte

El teléfono sonó deteniendo la conversación, la mujer contesto diciendo un par de cosas y finalmente corto, era Bruce, debía volver a casa y además llevar a la chica a comer, se arregló un poco y salieron hacia la mansión Wayne con el chofer de la chica que los llevo directo a la mansión. Alfred abrió la puerta y un atrayente aroma a canela podía hacerse sentir, la cena de esa noche prometía ser deliciosa solo con el aroma, pronto apareció el jefe de la mansión para dar la bienvenida a la invitada mientras el más joven de arreglaba para la comida. La mujer miraba intrigada los cuadros de la familia Wayne, toda la familia.

-Damian te conto nuestro secreto

-así es Bruce, no te preocupes, tu más que todos sabes que yo apoyo esta causa sin importar que

-espero que cuides bien de él, confía en ti y eso es algo difícil de obtener

-lo se… Bruce, los ayudare en lo que necesite… solo pídelo, hare lo que sea

-espero que formes parte de Batman Inc., y que siguas ayudando a Damian en su cuartada, que salgan y sean vistos en público un poco… no merece que hablen tanto de el

-claro, me encargare de todo-sonríe- ¿vendrán todos tus hijos?

-¿también te dijo de ellos?... si deberían aparecer pronto, así que estate cómoda Olive

Todos miraron curiosos a la nueva mujer, no era en especial normal traer a personas nuevas a la familia y menos que supiera a identidad de todos, ella solo miraba asombrada que normales se podía ver personas que en la noche salvaban Gotham, una familia molestándose unos a otros, bromeando y riendo, comiendo a gusto y antes de que vieran una película todos juntos sentado en unos blandos y cómodos sillones.

El pelinegro se sentía cansado, sus ojos le pesaban y lentamente comenzó a ceder pero antes de que cayera en el profundo sueño sintió algo cálido en su hombro, volteo levemente para ver a la chica durmiendo apoyada en él, dio un suspiro y se apoyó en la cabeza de la chica para quedarse dormido, había sido una noche larga para ambos.

Abrió los ojos horas después, apenas entraba un poco de luz por la ventana, una luz anaranjada que comenzaba a ponerse rojiza y purpura. Estaban cubiertos por una manta, esto era bastante cómodo, seguramente se quedaron dormidos desde el principio y los dejaron descansar, volteo a mirar a la mujer que comenzaba a moverse lentamente hasta abrir los ojos, se acomodó y miro el lugar antes de poner su mirada sobre el pelinegro que tenía una expresión tranquila, toco su rostro y sonrió

-¿Por qué siempre tocas mi rostro?

-por qué puedo hacerlo

-eres extraña Olive, eso no es para nada bueno

La mujer sonrió y beso su frente para despedirse, lo cubrió un poco y lo dejo en el lugar para despedirse de los demás miembros de la Bat- familia. Luego de que ella se fuera comenzó "la charla", bueno primero fue del chico de circo que hablo con él, aburriéndolo mientras los demás esperaban su turno para oriental al pequeño petirrojo, todos contando sus experiencias siendo parte de la Bat-familia y a la vez siendo personas comunes y corrientes, sus relaciones con héroes y con civiles, todas esas cosas que Damian poco y nada escucho, realmente no le interesaba escuchar sus fallidas relaciones. El no parecía tener nada de interés en las palabras de sus compañeros, él se prometió a si mismo que sería el mejor Robín por haber y eso significaba mantener a salvo a todos alrededor incluso a la chica de ojos verdes. Pero venia lo más difícil, la verdadera "charla"

-se cómo funciona la creación de un humano, padre

-sé que lo sabes, lo que no sabes es lo importante de que una persona te tenga centrado

-claramente todos creen que Olive es mi novia, pero ella no lo es

-acabas de llamarla por su nombre, Damian-le mira con una leve sonrisa- es obvio que es más que una simple chica, solo quiero recordarte que debes protegerla y tienes todo el permiso de salir con ella sin dejar de lado tus obligaciones como Robín.

-entendido, padre-dijo molesto-ahora si me disculpas tengo una ciudad que proteger

Amor era una palabra que él no conocía del todo bien, claro que podía sentirlo, por su padre más que nada pero ¿amor romántico? él no era aficionado a esas cosa, no lo entendía para nada, tampoco era fan de los sentimientos de este tipo ¿acaso le era diferente a los demás? bueno ella era su amiga y le había ayudado además de que conocía su identidad secreta incluso se había besado un par de veces ¿pero sentía amor?... era difícil identificarlo para él, se sentó en la azotea de siempre, ya había pasado unos días desde aquella noche y se había visto poco debido a que ella estaba en Europa en una convención de medicina o algo parecido, miro su teléfono y marco unos numero antes de ponerlo en su auricular y escuchar una voz alegre

-¿ocupado?... bueno no importa llame a tu padre y dijo que vinieras aquí, como civil

Fue a uno de los escondites de emergencia y saco un poco de ropa para irse en su motocicleta hasta el hotel de la chica, apretó los botones del ascensor para subir, podía sentir el ahora a comida desde los corredores, el año nuevo siempre era atareado, tenía su traje en su mochila por si necesitaba salir corriendo. Entro y vio a la mujer cocinando, un olor a tomate y albahaca invadió sus pulmones, se acercó hasta ella y miro por sobre su hombro como servía Ratatouille en un plato un poco de salsa de tomate, nunca había visto algo que deseara tanto comer, su estómago le rugía y deseaba comer ya

-¿noche floja?

-hum… aburrida ¿tienes algo de beber?

-te prepare agua de naranja con jengibre y menta enfriándose, ponte cómodo Damian

-¿a qué se debe esta ocasión?

-no puedo solo invitarte a cenar, eres un héroe y quiero recompensarte-dijo con una sonrisa- además me agrada pasar tiempo contigo y quería saber cómo iba todo

-¿acaso mi padre te hablo también de la cuartada?-dijo robando un bocado

-si… pero que cuartada creare aquí escondida en mi apartamento-dijo burlona

Se sentaron a comer mientras ella hablaba de su viaje a Europa, no era aficionada a cocinar en especial pero mientras estaba de viaje se dedicó a aprender comida vegetariana para prepararle al chico maravilla, también hablaron del trabajo del chico, de sus días ocupados y de algunos villanos, ella reía de vez en cuando y el solo dejaba salir una disimulada sonrisa mientras charlaban, luego de comer se sentaron un momento en la cama mientras hablaban un poco. Su comunicador no sonó en toda su cena algo que la mayoría del tiempo le molestaría pero la agradable charla que tenía con la chica hacia que olvidara las cosas, había dicho más cosas a ella esa noche de las que seguramente le dijo a Dick o Tim toda la semana, se sentía a gusto

-¿Qué estás pensando, Damian?... te vez alegre

-me siento cómodo, eso es todo

Se acercó hasta él y toco su rostro acariciándole pero esta vez él también se acercó hasta ella, su piel era suave y tersa, toco su oreja sonrojándola, luego el contorno de sus ojos, su nariz, su mentón y luego miro sus labios, toco con la punta de sus dedos aquellos labios rosados, se deslizo por su cuello, ella se acercó lentamente aun sonrojada pero antes que pudiera llegar hasta él su comunicador comenzó a sonar, miraron las ventanas y la señal de Batman brillaba en el cielo, algo malo había ocurrido. Se vistió a prisa y la miro una última vez antes de salir por la ventana.

Bueno, no fue exagerada la alarma, era la corte de los búhos, los Talons estaban atacando a as distinguidas caras, Oráculo había podido hackearlos y obtener la lista de sus objetivos, los Wayne obviamente en la lista pero cuando iban apareciendo los rostros, apareció el que menos quería ver en ese momento, Olive Carter en el último lugar

-¡iré por ella!

Trataron de seguirlo pero fue inútil, esto se había vuelto personal para el pelinegro, debía acabar con él personalmente. Fue rápido en su motocicleta y subió con su cuerda hasta el edificio, salto hasta la ventana y la chica le esperaba sorprendida, se había quedado esperándole, corrió hasta él y lo vio acercarse para atacarla desde el techo tras de ella, la agarro entre los brazos y la hizo lanzarse al suelo para salir sin ningún rasguño

-Olive Carter, el tribunal de los búhos te ha sentenciado a morir


	4. Chapter 4

Se levantó a prisa y alargo su bastón para pelear defendiendo a la chica, pero pronto se escucharon disparos que entraron en los brazos del Talon, volteo a la mirada para ver a Red Hood apuntando, le indico al chico que se fuera, ante la señal el asintió decidido y tomo rápidamente a la chica entre sus brazos para lanzarse por la ventana, le indico que se preparara y lanzo una soga para caer más delicadamente, subieron a la motocicleta y salieron del lugar, fueron en silencio escuchando los reportes de la situación, habían varios que había caído pero a la vez muchos que se habían salvado, entraron a la cueva a prisa donde solo estaba Alfred monitoreando la situación. La muchacha se bajó de la motocicleta no sin antes abrazarlo fuertemente y besarle la mejilla, le pidió que se cuidara y lo dejo volver a la misión.

-¿todo estará bien, Alfred?

-claro, señorita, usted solo debe permanecer aquí a salvo, no se preocupe

-es inevitable y tú lo sabes… ¿recibiste el paquete?

-así es, esa nueva malla de kevlar y fibra de diamante será muy útil contra las garras de los Talons, pero pensé que no hacia armamento militar

-fue solo, un proyecto personal-dijo sonrojada- espero que les hayan quedado a todos

El pelinegro se quedó sorprendido al ver que el ataque del Talon no había hecho mucho daño, parecía que no era nada, ciertamente sentía que su traje estaba un poco diferente pero jamás pensó que resistiría incluso una daga, era un poco molesta en todo caso, le hacía transpirar y además de que le era más difícil moverse. Finalmente acabo con él, tenía uno que otro corte en la cara pero nada muy grave, suspiro cansado, deseaba comer más Ratatouille de la mujer para pasar este cansancio pero le quedaban varios Talons de los cuales encargarse antes de volver a la cueva.

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, se encontraba a unos kilómetros de Gotham salvando a un empresario o algo parecido pero ya todo se había terminado, escucho el sonido de un auto cerca, era su padre así que apenas lo vio acercarse se dejó caer hacia su padre para que lo atajara, estaba exhausto además de que había perdido mucha agua de su cuerpo debido a la transpiración, lo subió hasta el auto y lo llevo hasta la mansión. Entre el jefe de la familia y el nuevo Batman lo ayudaron a quitarse el equipo y acostarse, murmuraba dormido el platillo de la chica, nadie entendía nada pero aun así las semi-palabras de Robín lograron sonrojar a la mujer.

La habitación del pelinegro era bastante grande, tenía todo para que se sintiera cómodo y darle libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, uno que otro suvenir colgado en sus murallas de algunas batallas, pequeños comparados con los que había en la cueva. La mujer se quedó mucho tiempo junto a él, mirándolo, incluso durmió un momento cuando estaba sentada en la silla junto al pelinegro. Se levantó para recorrer la habitación más cuidadosamente para encontrarse con los tantos libros de dibujos del más pequeño de los Wayne, observaba maravillada cada dibujo hasta que llego a uno que había comenzado hace poco, tenía solo dibujos de ella, cuando entrenaban juntos, algunos cuando estaba pintando o cuando tenía el cabello en una coleta, riendo, enojada o sorprendida, cada expresión impresa en aquel libro, ella miraba sonrojada hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro lanzando el libro al suelo sonrojada

-sabes que es irrespetuoso mirar las cosas de los demás

-Damian… me haz asustado… me alegra que despertaras-sonríe antes de abrazarle- lamento que a armadura estuviera tan pesada, tendré que trabajar más en ella

-¿Qué has dicho?

-eso… la hice yo… era para que no te pasara nada, técnicamente función-le toca el rostro- están todos a salvo, Dick y Tim tenían una que otra cortada y según Jason se calló de un edificio pero no tenía nada grave solo una contusión en la cabeza pero nada grave

-Todd siempre tiene una contusión en la cabeza, Olive… te quedaras aquí hasta unos días más, no sabemos cuándo atacaran de nuevo

-tu padre me dijo lo mismo-dijo riendo-son muy parecidos

Se alejó para tomar un poco de agua, estaba deshidratado y hambriento, así que la mujer salió del lugar y se fue a la cocina, le pidió a Alfred permiso para usar la cocina para recrear el Ratatouille que había maravillado a Robín. El tomo su cuaderno y se sentó frente a ella observando sus movimientos, dibujando dando pequeños vistazos a la mujer mientras ella se movía tarareando una canción. Alfred fue el primero en notar la situación se quedó medio en blanco mientras veía la sonrisa de la mujer y la disimulada del pequeño Wayne, luego Dick y Tim que les llamo la atención de Alfred en una posición estática. Pronto apareció Bruce que los quito a todos de a puerta para luego cerrarla y darles un poco de privacidad

-¿Por qué solo tienes dibujos de mí?

-tu estructura… me llama la atención

-¿mi estructura?-dijo riendo- solo podrías decir que te gusta mirarme-

-solo-desvía la mirada levemente sonrojado- me llamas la atención no es nada del otro mundo, ahora que lo sabes puedo hacerlo más abiertamente sin memorizar

-me veo bien en tus dibujos-dijo sirviéndole un plato

-solo he dibujado lo que he visto

-¿eso significa que tú crees que soy linda?-dijo alegre

Se quedó mirándola, sonrojado. No tenía una respuesta clara que darle, si era hermosa para dibujarla pero cualquier respuesta podía ser escuchada y usada luego como estrategia de Red Robín para sacarle de quicio cuando quisiera, su relación no era para nada buena y menos en este tiempo cuando el mismo se hacía más presente en Wayne Enterprise, todo era por el imperio que dejaría Bruce en caso de que algo sucediera, no solo la millonaria empresa, sino también la Bat-familia. Miro a la puerta furtivamente y luego asintió desviando la mirada, a mujer sonrió gustosa antes de continuar su tarea tarareando aun la misma canción

-mañana debo ir a trabajar Damian, necesito ropa

-nos ocuparemos de eso después y tendré que acompañarte, así que mejor que sea interesante

-no hay armas pero quizás encuentres algo interesante

-el diseño de las armaduras…

-son mías… pero piensa esto, mientras más fuere el escudo, más duro es lo que tratara de atravesarlo, no quiero muertes Damian, no por mi

Ya a llegar a noche la mujer se fue al cuarto del pelinegro a pintar junto a él, mirándose el uno al otro para poder retratarse, comenzaba a caer lentamente la noche y era hora de ir a la cueva, miro a la mujer un poco serio y ella solo le dijo que se cuidara con una sonrisa pero no la dejaría sola, la llevo hasta con sus mascotas le cuidarían. Bat-cow, Titus y el pequeño felino Alfred cuidarían de ella en la biblioteca.

Solo era una simple guardia pero en la mansión estaría a salvo, detuvo unos robos y unas bandas criminales pero nada grave, quería volver por ella pero no podía dejar su deber, sintió una presencia tras de él, era su padre observándolo un poco antes de hablarle

-te vez confundido, Damian… hace varias noches que lo estas

-no es nada importante, padre

-Damian-le sujeta del hombro- puedes confiar en mí

-es Olive… no se me quita de la mente, la he dibujado mucho últimamente. Padre… me preocupa que esto pueda volverse un problema

-hum-sonríe levemente- se filtró una fotografía tomada en un taxi, ella te beso y tú le has respondido…. Es por que te gusta

-¿es solo es?-dijo tocando su pecho – hum pensé que tenía algo más extraño

-aprécialo-dijo tocando su cabeza- lo más que puedas

-¿estás seguro?

-tan seguro que pondré a enmarcar uno de tus dibujos sobre ella-dijo saltando del edificio

Al llegar casa se fue hacia el lado más alejado de la mansión, hacia la tumba de sus abuelos, le gustaba de vez en cuando ir a hablar con ellos, desahogarse un poco sin que nadie lo juzgara demasiado. Dejo salir todo de su pecho, aquellos sentimientos que mantenían encerrado siempre, rabia, ira, impotencia… pero el más recientemente descubierto, amor. Aquel sentimiento que le hacía sentir calor en el pecho y que mantenía ocupado su corazón con las sonrisas de la chica

Cuando ya sintió su pecho más tranquilo se encamino a su habitación para notar a la chica acostada durmiendo con su cuaderno entre sus brazos, lo quito un momento y vio aquel dibujo, cuando la estaba mirando mientras cocinaba, sonrió levemente y le dejo de lado. La removió levemente para que despertara, ella le observo un momento antes de abrazarle, se separó lentamente hasta que el atrapo sus labios besándole pero les interrumpió el sonido del teléfono de la chica, gruño un poco antes de mirar la pantalla, un mensaje con la dirección de un página de noticia desde el Gotham Gazette, la foto de aquel beso en el taxi cuando le salvo

"La nueva joven y exitosa pareja de Gotham"

Se quedaron mirando un momento hasta que dejara el celular caer y volver a besarle, fueron simples besos y tímidas caricias esa noche hasta que se recostaran en la cama, la mujer rodeándole con los brazos abrazándole recorriendo su fornido pecho sin camisa, mientras e tocaba sus delicadas líneas de su espalda hasta quedarse dormidos. La mañana siguiente apareció en el cuarto un traje de la chica, un vestido negro con detalles blancos y un traje para el joven, se prepararon y Alfred los llevo hasta el edificio donde caminaron entre los paparazzi que querían saber más sobre esta nueva relación, muchas preguntas que la mujer respondió amablemente mientras el pelinegro sujetaba su mano respondiendo una que otra pregunta siguiendo la sarta de mentiras que habían inventado. Siguieron con la historia de conocerse en la clase de arte pero agregaron una que otra salida secretas, cenas y largas charlas hasta que supieron que era amor, se habían mantenido su "relación" en silencio para estar tranquilo pero ya era hora de destapar y compartir su relación. Cuando pudieron entrar finalmente subieron a la oficina de la mujer, ella veía unas cosas en su computadora mientras el pelinegro miraba por las ventanas

-tu oficina es un blanco fácil

-oh ¿así que te pusiste mascara para venir?... son vidrios que creamos, parecen normales pero nada puede atravesarlo

-me preocupa tu seguridad

-hablemos algo importante-se acerca hasta el observando el paisaje- tu y yo… fotografía, Gotham y sobre todo… Batman

-tu y yo llevaremos este circo lo más que podamos

-¿circo?-dijo molesta

-tu eres mi novia ahora, no solo de Damian Wayne, también lo eres de Damian Al Ghul y del mejor Robín de la historia –dijo tomando su mano

-romántica forma de pedirme que sea tu novia ¿no?, pues no esperaba menos de ti, Damian… tienes que soportar que te de sobrenombres cursis además de cenar conmigo al menos una vez a la semana y no puedes dejar de lado tus obligaciones de Robín

-tu manejaras a la prensa, yo no me encargare de nada de eso y debes besarme al menos una vez al día

-¿y cuando este de viaje?

-deberás compensarme luego-dijo con una leve sonrisa

Comenzaron a pasar los días, semanas y meses, y ellos se mantenían como pareja a pesar de las dificultades, un año habían pasado desde entonces y los grandes villanos habían aparecido pero aun así salieron sanos y salvos. La mujer miraba por la ventana de Batman inc. Tendrían un invitado muy importante así que todos estaban preparado para aquello, la liga de la justicia necesita tecnología, aquella que le daría ambas asociaciones. Dick y Damian esperaban para hablar del tema junto con el invitado estrella, la idea era cubrir lo más posible la cuartada creada teniendo a todos ahí reunidos. Descendió desde el cielo para caer delicadamente en la terraza de la azotea donde entro con una sonrisa saludando

-hey Bruce… ha pasado tiempo

-buen día, antes de nada quiero presentarte a Olive Carter, la novia de Damian y mi socia

-un placer conocerlo, Clark-sonríe extenderle la mano- Bruce y la familia me han contado mucho de ti

-el placer es mío-le estrecha la mano y luego le mira curioso- esto es un poco extraño

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Robín agresivo

-escucho dos latidos desde Olive

-¿dos?-peguntaron los más jóvenes

-Olive…está embarazada


	5. Chapter 5

Se quedaron boquiabiertos, realmente no podían creerlo, incluso Bruce tenia cara de sorprendido cuando Superman lanzo esa información como una bomba, la mujer se disculpó y salió del lugar sin decir más mientras el joven pelinegro todavía seguida estático sin poder procesar la información hasta que Clark sacudió su cabello

-felicidades, Damian, parece muy sano para mi

-¿¡bromeas?!-dijo apartándose agresivo- ¡ese niño no debería estar aquí! ¡La atacaran aún más ahora! ¡La liga lo buscara! ¡Madre lo buscara!

-cálmate Damian, podemos idear un plan para que salga bien

-¿desvarías, padre? Hablamos de nosotros… de mí ¡sería peligroso para ella!

-es algo bueno, chico-hablo Batman- deberías estar agradecido

-¡es una maldición!-dijo furioso

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que se escuchó un vidrio quebrarse, robín había atravesado saltando desde el, quería escapar y pensar un poco los pasos que tendrían que seguir de ahora en adelante para que la mujer se mantuviera segura pero no había nada más claro que ese niño era un error para ambos, para la familia y la misión.

Se cambió de ropa y con su motocicleta comenzó a buscar en todos lados a la mujer de ojos verdes, en su departamento, en la biblioteca, en la cafetería que usualmente iban, en la oficina, la llamo cientos de veces pero nada, se detuvo en un parque y se sentó en el césped con un suspiro molesto, moviéndose el cabello nervioso tratando de pensar que podría haber pasado, hasta que una voz le llamo la atención

-¿Damian?

-Olive… ¡por que no ha contestado!-dijo tomándola de las manos- ¡estaba preocupado! ¡Maldita sea!

-deje el teléfono en la oficina-dijo sentándose junto a el- fui por un helado… eso es todo, iba a volver ahora… lo lamento

-debiste esperarme, tenemos mucho que hablar

-no… esta decidió, no debe existir Damian lo sé, sé que no quieres esto porque es peligroso y lo es, así que no te preocupes, buscaremos a alguien que lo haga… y nos preocuparemos de que algo así no vuelva a suceder

-¿y si luego quieres tener uno?

-si no es contigo, entonces no-sonríe levemente-

Se sonrojo levemente antes de besarle, estaba agradecido a pesar de que sentía un poco de remordimiento por pedirle algo tan difícil, la miro un momento y vio en sus ojos tristeza, las lágrimas parecía que iban a asomar en cualquier momento más estas no aparecieron. Apareció un auto, era Alfred buscándolo a ambos para llevarlos a la mansión pero la mujer se excusó diciendo que tenía más cosas que hacer, así que se fue en la motocicleta de Damian sin decirle mucho, solo tomo la llave y se fue del lugar

Ya en la mansión Wayne se vio inundado de preguntas pero antes que pudiera responder algo su padre lo llamo para que pudiera charlar un poco en una sala, donde el más joven se quedó sentando en el sofá mientras su padre seguía meditando como comenzar a hablar, era una situación difícil y ambos lo sabían, quizás el gran problema era que su hijo solo tenía 17 años y a pesar de que según él conocía la charla había cometido el error de no usar protección y crear un hijo de todos modos con su joven novia. A pesar de que el más joven sabía que era un error para la misión su padre estaba en desacuerdo, el mismo acepto a su hijo incluso cuando era mayor y no sabía nada de el

-¿estás seguro de tu decisión?

-es nuestra decisión, no la he tomado yo

-la haz tomado tú, solo que para tu mundo parece muy bien Damian, estás pensando en todo como piezas de rompecabezas y así no funciona a vida

-si ese bebe nace, todo será difícil para ella y para la misión

-debes pensarlo más, si eres fuerte como para pensar en una ciudad completa serás fuerte para pensar en tu hijo… entiendo que tengas miedo pero es algo bueno para ti y para ella, es solo un fruto de amor-dijo tomando su hombro- no deber cortarlo y botarlo a la basura por que parece complicado

-padre… yo he matado muchas veces y lo sabes, no quiero que sea un demonio como yo…

-tú no eres un demonio… y estoy seguro de que con Olive solo vendrán cosas buenas, así que no dejes que lo haga… yo no pude criarte cuando eras más pequeño, no pude disfrutarte como me hubiera gustado pero tú puedes hacerlo… no pierdas esa oportunidad, hijo… no prives a Olive de ese derecho

-¿crees… que saque algo de Olive? porque así sería la única forma de que sería bueno

-estoy orgulloso de ti Damian, siempre lo he estado… y también espero que tenga cosas de ti, no todo tu eres un Al Ghul

-iré a hablar con Olive ahora… antes de haga lo que prometió

Había roto unas cuantas infracciones antes de dejar su motocicleta botada en la entrada de hotel, subió aprisa y encontró a la mujer acostada en su sofá, llorando y tocándose el vientre con una delicada caricia. El pelinegro la había visto pocas veces llorar, al menos no que pensara que realmente llorara con dolor, las veces que derramaba una que otra lagrima cuando veían una película o cuando se emocionaba por algún dibujo que él le hacía pero aquel llanto le quemaba el pecho, podía sentir como su pecho se apretaba cada vez más, se acercó lentamente hasta ella, sentía el cuerpo pesado y no podía modular ninguna palabra, sus rodillas se doblaron frente a ella, sujeto su húmeda mano y la apretó contra su frente, sentía que unas escasa pero sufridas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Había sido un tonto al pedirle aquello, había sido descuidados pero no por eso tenían que borrarlo de esa manera, no podía eliminar aquello, aquel fruto de amor como le llamo su padre, a su hijo.

-quedémonoslo… no lo elimines… no quiero matarlo, no quiero matar a nadie… no quiero que por mi culpa mates a nadie

-¿Qué?-le miro sorprendida

-he hablado con padre… y lo he pensado mejor, podemos hacerlo… sé que podemos

-pero no quieres…

-si lo quiero… especialmente si es como tú-dijo limpiando sus ojos-… quiero que sea solo Wayne y Carter… nada de Al Ghul-dijo limpiando los ojos de ella

-saldrá un poco a Al Ghul… pero lo querremos más aun-sonríe levemente- papi

-no me llames así-dijo avergonzado

-pero eso serás ahora… Superman ni siquiera nos dijo cuantos meses tenia… solo lanzo la bomba como si nada

-nos encargaremos de esto ahora, no te preocupes

La abrazo fuertemente antes de llevarla a casa donde Alfred esperaba con una sustanciosa cena que dejo satisfechos a todos en modo de celebración por aquel nuevo miembro que pronto aparecería no solo en la familia Wayne sino también en la Bat-familia. Luego ambos se fueron a la biblioteca buscando libros sobre maternidad y cosas por el estilo para estar preparados lo mejor posible, no tenían mucho a quien pedirle consejo que no fuera Alfred por que los demás nunca se habían hecho cargo de un bebe, pero la alarma sonó así que debían despedirse, la beso antes de dejar a la mujer sola con su can y su felino que cuidaron de ella por la noche como siempre

La noche era tranquila, debía seguir concentrado a pesar de que tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza ¿debían casarse? Era probablemente lo correcto, quizás deberían hablar con su padre para decir que se casaron hace tiempo para que no piensen que es solo por él bebe, eso sería lo mejor pero ¿debía pedirle que se casara? Ella lo conocía bien, no le pediría tal cosa románticamente, jamás le dio regalos que fueran romántico, usualmente eran dibujos que se dejaban el uno al otro pero incluso en navidad solo era dibujos que significaban mucho más para ellos que sería diamantes o joyas

-Robín

-Grayson-bufo molesto

-felicidades… espero que sea muy sano

-lo será, es nuestro después de todo

-pareces muy seguro, aunque aun así te vez mentalmente complicado… deberías casarte con ella, es la chica ¿no?

-Olive lo es pero nosotros no necesitamos un papel para rectificar nuestra relación

-pero es algo especial, es una forma de probarlo

-no necesitamos probárselo a nadie

-tu no necesitas pero quizás ella si… por cierto, lo he pensado un tiempo y creo que ya eres un adulto como para seguir siendo Robín… quizás debas pasar al siguiente nivel

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido

-creo que ahora deberías ser Nightwing

-¿Nightwing?

-si… seguir a mi lado pero dejar de ser el chico maravilla… ahora serás un padre ya no puedes seguir siendo Robín, creo que están en la edad además... estábamos esperando que te suavizaras pero Olive hizo que te volvieras mucho menos violento

-¿hablaste con padre de esto?

-no exactamente, ya hay alguien hablando de eso con Bruce

Siguió con la rutina de Robín, se había encariñado de aquel nombre pero debía crecer ahora, tendría un bebe y ahora sería Nightwing, aún no estaba listo para ser Batman pero así podría patrullar solo, quizás unirse a alguno de esos grupos de superhéroes y aprender mucho más para llegar a ser el digno sucesor del manto oscuro, lo anhelaba pero debía esperar paciente el momento. Agradecía un poco a Olive esta nueva virtud, ella era bastante aficionada a la relajación y meditación lo que el para pasar más tiempo con ella se inundó de aquellas cosas, había ganado aunque se un poco más de paciencia solo por ella

Llego a casa y se fue directo a la cama donde la mujer esperaba dormida con algunos libros sobre la cama, los quito rápido y se acostó junto a la mujer rodeándola con los brazos, tratando de no despertarle pero fue inútil, la mujer abrió los ojos de inmediato al sentir su cálido toque, se había vuelto mucho más sensible a los ruidos y a los toques

-llegas temprano, Nightwing

-tú fuiste la que hablo con padre

-sí, dice que es ideal ahora… he hablado con Bruce y quiero que nuestro niño sea Robín, sea tu Robín

-aun no decidimos eso, dejémoslo para cuando sea tiempo

-pero… creo que Dick está orgulloso de ti, es como tu hermano mayor

-lo sé, no lo rechazare, podre patrullar solo más de lo que ya lo hago, tendrás que trabajar en el traje

-no te preocupes, está listo

-no debes guardarme secretos, Olive

-era una sorpresa es diferente-dijo con una sonrisa

La mañana siguiente el pelinegro estuvo buscando por todos lados alguno de los anillos de su abuela para pedirle matrimonia a la chica pero ninguna joya aparecía por ningún lado, solo las perlas que se había tomado la molestia de buscar en la alcantarilla una por una. Se sentó en el escritorio de su abuelo tratando de pensar antes de que apareciera su padre, le explico lo sucedido y el mayor le extendió un pequeño anillo de diamante pequeño y simple pero hermoso, era el anillo con que sus abuelos se habían comprometido, si tenían cosas absurdamente lujosas pero aquel comienzo había sido simple pero hermoso. Corrió hasta ella buscándola, estaba regando algunas flores antes de que el pelinegro le sorprendiera con el anillo, solo lo puso en su dedo y ella le beso para ellos no era tan necesaria las palabras. Se prepararon para todo lo que seguía, secciones de fotos y entrevista, además de que a Superman se le había ocurrido celebrar el compromiso y el próximo nacimiento en la atalaya invitando a muchos de los héroes que alguna vez habían conocido a al Bat-familia, además de miles de regalos que les dieron para celebrar al nuevo miembro

Luego de una semana atareada lograron conseguir su primera ecografía, luego de que Bárbara filtrara algunas fotos de su boda para mantener todo en orden, podían verlo en todos lados lo que era bueno para ellos, los hicieron pasar a una sala donde una enfermera la preparo y los dejo esperando a la doctora, ambos miraban el lugar un poco desconfiados, era extraño no estar en la cueva si tenía que ver con su salud, pronto llego una doctora y empezó a revisar a la mujer hasta que una imagen apareció en la pantalla y un fuerte sonido se escuchara

Tum tum

-¿Qué es eso?

-es su corazón, Damian… es su pequeño corazón

-¿está bien?-pregunto preocupado-parece muy rápido

-es normal, papa-hablo la doctora- todo parece normal, padres… comer balanceado y ya deben conocer la rutina

-yo la sé-dijo la chica- no se preocupe tenemos a unos amigos doctores

-por supuesto que sí, la doctora Thompkins dijo que lamenta no poder atenderlos pero que ella ira personalmente a enseñarte lo que debas… les daré un momento a sola-dijo antes de salir

-¿Damian estas bien?

-si… lamento haberte pedido eso, me arrepiento completamente-dijo tomando su mano

-lo sé-sonríe- cariño no tienes por qué preocuparte… todo saldrá bien, nuestro pequeño estará muy bien…. Estoy seguro que es un niño, Damian

-no me importa realmente mientras tenga todo de ti… solo quiero que se parezca a ti

-y yo quiero que sea un Wayne… cariño me gustas tal como eres-les sujeta las manos- y quiero que nuestro pequeño sea tanto tuyo como mío -sonríe- te amo Damian, Wayne y Al Ghul

-gracias… Yo….-dijo sonrojado- Te amo, Olive


	6. Chapter 6

-Cariño…-sonó en el auricular

-Olive-dijo serio

-donde están mis fresas, Cariño-dijo molesta

-cuando pueda llegar a comprarlas Olive, no puedo tele transportarlas hacia ti

-creo que tú no entiendes… necesito la lista completa pronto, Thomas lo necesita

-no necesita agua de rosas ni chocolates, son tus antojos sin respaldo científico

-creo que si quieres dormir conmigo el resto de tu vida debes traerlo de inmediato aunque no tenga respaldo científico, genio

-entendido-suspira

Conocía a la mujer, ella tenía carácter como el pero era buena y bondadosa como su padre siempre describió a su abuela, participaba siempre en la caridad y cosas por el estilo. Pero últimamente se había vuelto aún más exigente y gruñona para el pelinegro, según todos eran las hormonas pero él seguía queriéndole con el aquel "fugaz" carácter a pesar de que una vez a la semana le pedía un montón de cosas que para él no tenían ningún sentido. Lo cual era irritante y molesto pero ella insistía que como padre era obligación de él y no de Alfred, lo que le llevaba a recorrer miles de tiendas en todo Gotham

Llego con una varias bolsas de papel con diferentes alimento, la mujer esperaba en el jardín tomando sol comiendo algunas fresas mientras su redonda pancita que era cubierto por un sencillo vestido, su ahora esposo dejo sobre la mesa un caja con chocolates

-dulces con relleno de almendras, para Thomas

-gracioso-dijo sacando uno- gracias, Cariño

-¿Cuánto te queda?

-solo dos semanas, luego todo será llantos y pañales, Damian

-ok-se sienta y suspira-creo que deberías dejar de entrenar

-no es anda muy pesado, Cass me dijo que estaba bien, Shiva hacia lo mismo

-pero tú no eres Shiva

-ni siquiera es tan pesado-dijo con un puchero

La mujer se tocó el vientre un poco nerviosa, el pelinegro le miro y se acercó rápidamente hasta su estómago, según ella solo se movía pero realmente parecía que le dolía, le dijo que se fuera a la cama a descansar y a regañadientes hizo caso a su esposo, la ayudo a levantarse y la acompaño hasta a cama donde como siempre él se ponía a dibujar mientras la mujer leía algunos libros

Llego la noche y era hora de salir a patrullar, a pesar de que todos le insistían que no debía dejar a la mujer sola, ella sabía que era su deber y lo dejaba ir de todos modos no sin antes ayudarle a acomodar su antifaz y besarle como si fuera la última vez.

-desde la próxima semana no debería salir a patrullar

-¿bromeas, Nightwing?-sonríe- hay crimen que detener

-pero

-sin peros-sonrió alegre- cuídate mucho Damian

-ten cuidado, llámame cualquier cosa

Y se fue del lugar, la mujer apretó los ojos y miro bajo la sabana, había llegado el momento.

Llamo a Alfred para que apareciera pero no sucedió nada así que llamo a la doctora que llego pronto, anunciando lo que sucedía, Ra`s al Ghul. Quería al pequeño, arrancarlo del estómago de su madre si era necesario, así que la mansión estaba sellada para todo, movieron a la mujer a la cueva donde podía observar todo desde ahí. Le pidió a todos que no dijeran que él pequeño Wayne venia, sería una larga noche para todos y no quería estresar a el nuevo Nightwing con eso.

El sol comenzaba a salir mientras la mujer afirmaba la mano de Alfred prácticamente estrangulándola, mientras pujaba al pequeño Wayne que venía al mundo, se podía escuchar a lo lejos las comunicaciones de todos sobre lo que sucedía con Ra`s y las demás misiones que todos enfrentaba, Bruce había ido a hablar con Talía que había llamado para comentar la situación de su hijo, porque solo tenía 17 años y ya pronto sería un padre, quería ser personalmente quien le dijera la situación porque a pesar de que era una Al Ghul seguía siendo su hijo.

El pelinegro dio un suspiro mientras quitaba la sangre de su mejilla, miro a Batman mientras el sol comenzaba a iluminar todo el lugar destrozado, lo lamentaba mucho era el parque donde la mujer y él había prometido traer a su hijo, le costaría una fortuna arreglarlo para que quedara como antes

-Nightwing a la cueva-se escuchó en el auricular- mi abuelo ya se ha ido, le hemos vencido esta vez, solo un par de huesos rotos pero nada muy grave –se escuchó el sonido de un lloriqueo ¿Qué es eso?

-es Thomas-hablo la mujer por el auricular

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido

-felicidades amo Damian, según la doctora es muy sano

Ayudo rápido a Dick a subirse al Batmovil y condujo rápido por las calles, metió el auto a la cueva y de un salto salió apresurado hasta llegar a la mujer que sostenía a un pequeño niño de pelo negruzco y piel pálida, un poco nervioso toco la mano del pequeño niño que se movió ante aquel toque, la mujer le miro y le quito la máscara de Nightwing, le indico como debía tomarlo y sentado junto a ella. Lo miro atentamente y tomo su pequeña mano mientras él bebe apretaba su dedo, la mujer sonreía como siempre antes de notar la cortada en la nariz y mejilla del padre, tomo una bandita y se la pego

-¿ha ido bien?

-que importa cómo ha ido… todo está bien ahora-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¿y Dick?

-que importa como esta

-gracias, hermano-dijo ayudado por Alfred para llegar hasta la cama- estoy bien Olive, solo tengo una costilla fracturada

-tenemos que arreglar el traje… Ra`s y su espada… aun no puedo descifrar de que es-dijo con un suspiro

-señorita no se preocupe de eso ahora… llamare al amo Bruce para informarle de la situación

-oh, no seas aguafiestas-dijo la mujer- que se sorprenda al venir

Los días comenzaron a pasar y todo había vuelto a ser una rutina, despertaban ambos con el lloriqueo de su hijo se levantaban a cuidarlo, la mujer trabajaba desde casa manejando su empresa y Batman inc. Junto a bruce mientras el pelinegro entrenaba en el más cuidadoso silencio para mantener a su hijo a la vista y durmiendo tranquilamente, luego estaban los tres juntos y en la noche Nightwing volvía a trabajar.

A los dos años el niño corría por la mansión a toda prisa seguido por el perro con quien jugaba, la mujer sonreía mientras su padre leía en su tableta, el pequeño niño buscaba a su abuelo, había quedado de ver una película juntos, como él lo hacía con todos los Robín, aquel niño que todos decían que sería el Robín de Damian, crecía fuerte y sano

-Dick dijo que quería llevarlo al zoológico

-¿De nuevo?-dijo el pelinegro

-pues a Thomas le gusta el zoológico-dijo riendo- o quizás a Dick, está bien que salga con su padrino de todos modos, a ti no te gustan y es bueno que vaya

-Alfred también es su padrino y todos los otros dolores en el trasero, tiene demasiados padrinos

-lo sé, pero no voy a decidir sobre uno-

-creo que Dick solo va a conocer chicas con Thomas, no me gusta que utilice a nuestro hijo para conocer chicas

-Ok cariño pero…-se detuvo al escuchar una tos

Se levantaron a prisa i vieron al niño con sangre en su boca, en el suelo con Titus tocándole con la nariz para que se levantara, la mujer lo tomo en sus brazos y corrieron a la cueva para hacer un escáner, su estómago parecía tener pequeñas heridas, algo que comió. El pelinegro golpeo con fuerza la mesa, seguramente era el Joker que había puesto algún acido en alguna de las comidas que había afecto mucho más a Thomas, tomo de la camisa a Tim que era el último a quien había salido con el niño de pase, la mujer le hizo que le soltara y lo agarro de la mejilla para que le mirara, debían pensar rápidamente pero la única idea que se le ocurría al pelinegro era

-el pozo de lázaro

-¡estás loco! -grito Jason- es una sentencia de muerte

-Jason tiene razón, si es que llegamos pasar hasta el pozo por la liga de asesinos… todavía queda Ra`s y Talía-dijo Bruce serio- pero si estas decidido a hacerlo, iremos

-¡iré contigo!-dijo la mujer

-no iras…. Te quedaras aquí

-iré Damian, no puedes detenerme

-puedo hacerlo y sabes que sí, no me retes a intentarlo, Olive

-hazlo…. Si te atreves a hacerlo

El miro serio y estaba a punto de tocar su frente para que entrara en coma, pero cuando estuvo a un centímetro de ella se detuvo, ni siquiera parpadeo estaba tan decidida que el solo asintió y subieron al avión donde el niño iba conectado a una serie de máquinas para mantenerle vivo, mientras su madre sujetaba su regordeta mano y el padre le miraba pensativo. Descendieron y comenzó la pelea.

La mujer espero que estuviera despejado y guiada por el padre corrió con el niño entre sus brazos, pasillo tras pasillo seguida por casi toda la Bat-familia, excepto Dick que se quedó a regañadientes con Jason en Gotham, el pequeño niño permanecía dormido gracias a un sedante mientras corrían, pero faltaba un gran obstáculo justo en el final del camino

-Madre…

-Damian, hijo mío… haz traído al pequeño Al Ghul a casa

-no lo toques… él es un Wayne y un Carter

-así que-se acerca a la mujer y le toma del cuello- esta es la mujer

-Talía Al Ghul… Bruce me conto de ti

-este es el niño-dijo tomándolo en brazos- Thomas ¿no es así?... como tu abuelo

-madre, el Joker intento envenenarlo… necesita el pozo

-no sobrevivirá, es un mestizo, tú mismo cuando eras pequeño sobreviviste, pero él no será capaz de hacerlo

-él puede… -dijo a mujer de ojos verdes- es fuerte, Talía

-no te entrometas… Damian hijo mío, te has vuelto suave, débil cuando te has enamorado de una mujer tan simple

-¡Damian es el mejor Robín! ¡Es el mejor Nightwing! ¡Y será el mejor Batman! ¡Y nuestro hijo será tan bueno como el!

-ella es mi esposa, madre… déjala en paz, es con quien escogí estar toda mi vida y la madre de todos los hijos que espero tener, ella es fuerte y por ende mi hijo sobrevivirá al pozo-lo toma en brazos

Se metió a aquel líquido y sumergió a su hijo delicadamente, pronto el niño comenzó a moverse desenfrenado por la ira incitada por el pozo de lázaro, pero solo fueron unos minutos, el niño se calmó y comenzó a reír, el joven lo saco del lugar y se acercó a su madre. Talía lo tomo en sus brazos y el niño comenzó a reír antes de tocar el rostro de su abuela

-tiene mucho de ti hijo mío

-preferiría que no lo hiciera

-no debes negar tu pasado por esta mujer, tu eres un Al Ghul a pesar de que no lo quieras

-jamás le pedí eso, Talía… sé que fuiste duro con él porque querías lo mejor para Damian-sonrió- gracias por hacerlo como es… puedes visitar a Thomas cuando quieras, yo no te negare ese derecho

-cuando él sea fuerte lo veré, entrénalo duro, hijo mío

-será tan bueno como pueda… ya debemos irnos, madre

-ha crecido como todo un hombre-lo toma del hombro-tu padre te ha enseñado bien

El chico iba con su hijo en brazos riendo mientras trataba de quitarle el antifaz a su padre, mientras la madre iba adelante con el bastón de Nightwing, apareció un escuadrón de asesinos que la mujer comenzó a pelear con ellos ante la atenta mirada de su esposo, partió su bastón en dos y acabo con cada uno de ellos, la mujer le miro mientras él sonreía levemente

-has aprendido bien, Olive

-Aprendí del mejor, cariño-sonrió alegre- volvamos a Gotham

-podrías salir a patrullar conmigo de vez en cuando

-prefiero dejarte a ti toda la acción-dijo riendo- aunque quizás cuando Steph quiera una noche libre, quien sabe

-debemos tener más cuidado a hora con Thomas, ya que sabemos que también están tras de el

-si… ahora tendremos que ponernos más serios, Damian…


	7. Chapter 7

-¡mamá!-dijo el niño desde la puerta- tengo hambre

-un segundo-dijo balanceándose sobre la barra antes de lanzarse al suelo delicadamente- ¿de qué tienes hambre Thomas?

-quiero comer con papá

-oh-sonríe- iremos a buscarlo a la cueva entonces

La mujer caminaba con el niño a su lado, lo levanto en sus brazos para que moviera las agujas del reloj y bajaron a la cueva mientras Nightwing aun miraba la pantalla con la expresión seria pero cambió radicalmente cuando escucho a su pequeño correr hasta el

-papá, vamos a comer

-estoy ocupado-lo sienta en una de sus piernas- eh estado trabajando toda la noche

-Damian…-mira la entrada- oh Thomas, creo que Dick viene ¿Por qué no vas a verle y decirle que coma con nosotros?

-entendido-dijo antes de irse corriendo

-Damian

-Olive-suspira- solo dame… unas horas más

-¿desde cuándo que no te das una ducha?-dijo molesta- sé que eres Nightwing y que estas encargándote de terminar con la corte… pero… tienes un hijo y hasta donde sabia sigues siendo mi esposo… llevas días en esto… tu padre no pudo con ellos, los mantuvo lo más arraya posible

-seré mejor que mi padre-dijo molesto- ¡esto es por Thomas!

-olvídalo-suspira- creo que Jason tenía razón

-¿Qué? ¡No se te ocurra estar hablando con ese idiota!

-¿disculpa?-dijo con el ceño fruncido-¿acaso crees que estando aquí puedes decidir con quién puedo salir?

-sigues siendo mi esposa-se levanta y le sujeta de los hombros- y no porque este ocupado protegiendo una cuidad significa que puedes salir con cualquier idiota

-ese idiota solo me acompaño a llevar a Thomas el otro día al hospital, todos estaban fuera y las calles estaban anegadas por la lluvia, te llame pero la línea se callo

-tu eres doctora

-no soy doctora, idiota… necesitaba medicamentos y hablar con Thompkins sobre unas cosas de Thomas

-¿Qué tiene?

-deberías saberlo… -suspira- no es anda grave

El hombre tomo el rostro de la mujer y le acaricio pero la mujer le sujeto, estaba molesta claro que sí, cada vez era un caso que le consumía de sobremanera, estaba día y noche ocupando su traje sin ver a su familia pero sentía la responsabilidad de encargarse de ello por su pequeño niño y su querida esposa. Su padre trataba de persuadirlo pero le era inútil, estaba ensimismado, incluso cuando los demás miembros de la Bat-familia trataba de ayudarle no servía de mucho, se había vuelto tan buen detective como su padre

La mujer dio un suspiro molesta y se fue en busca de su niño pero Dick lo tenía cargando en su espalda y la acompaño a cenar, últimamente lo hacía solo con su niño ya que todos parecían ocupado, de repente Dick se tomaba el tiempo de comer con ellos o Tim, incluso Jason se llevaba al niños a comer comida chatarra de vez en cuando ya que le agrada el pequeño niño. Pero su padre seguía ausente la mayoría del tiempo y Bruce se había ensimismado en os viajes de trabajo, tratando de educar nuevos miembros de Batman inc.

Se acercaba la época de escuela y la mujer miraba un poco confusa los uniformes de la academia de Gotham, mientras miraba a su hijo jugando con el nuevo Batman, se sentía perdida ya que usualmente era su esposo quien escogía la ropa del niño, dio un suspiro hasta que noto la presencia de el niño sujetando su mano

-tranquila, Olive… permíteme yo lo hare

-no se trata de eso, Dick… es…

-lo sé-le sacude el cabello-eres una joven madre y te sientes perdida sin tu pilar… pero créeme que Damian hace todo por ayudarte, aunque no sea el enfoque correcto

-lo se… pero Thomas-lo sube en sus brazos- extraña a su padre… ahora que ira a la escuela por primera vez lo vera aún menos

-mamá puedo caminar solo-dijo tocando su rostro-papá estará bien, él me dijo que pronto estaría con nosotros

-tienes razón-lo deja en el suelo- entonces luego comeremos un helado con Dick ¿sí?

-yo los llevare por un helado –dijo tomando un uniforme-este le quedara a Tomy… este chico es alto y listo-dijo sonriendo- la academia le hará bien, todos asistimos ahí… incluso Jason

-eso no dice mucho-dijo riendo- incuso Jason suena bastante molesto, él es buena persona

-bueno Jason es muy cambiante con nosotros, pero tú le agradas

-lo sé, incluso a invitado a Thomas a el lugar que tiene con los Outlaws y Bruce dice que son buenas personas entonces quizás vaya un fin de semana, el que yo tengo que ir a Londres

-¿iras sola?

-por supuesto que si-dijo tiendo- no creas que Damian se tomara unas noches libre

Pero cuando llego con las cosas a casa no esperaba lo que se encontraría, el nuevo Nightwing acostado en su cama, ya con ropa limpia, afeitado y duchado dormido sobre la cama, habían pasado quizá días sin que el durmiera, acomodo las cosas en el cuarto del niño y se fue a ver a su esposo que seguía dormido, dio un suspiro y con esfuerzo lo acomodo en la cama y beso su frente antes de irse a cenar con su hijo, aun amaba a su esposo pero odiaba como les había dejado de lado, ella no creía que no necesitaba estar tan centrado en terminar con la corte ya que ellos había seguido por años y desde que apareció Batman las muertes se había reducido considerablemente, pero como su padre le enseño era todo por el castillo.

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de golpe, ya era la mañana de quizás que día, busco a la mujer por todos lados pero nada. Miro el calendario y tenía una pequeña nota de la mujer el primer día de su niño, se vistió a prisa y salió en su motocicleta pero dio un bufido molesto al ver a Dick junto a la chica, no dijo nada solo se paró junto a ella en silencio hasta que la ceremonia terminara y viera a su hijo despedirse emocionado antes de entrar al salón

-¿Por qué viniste, Grayson?

-Bruce quería que le enviara fotografías-dijo mientras las enviaba en su Tablet-además quería ver cómo le quedaba el uniforme a Thomas

-¿Por qué no me has avisado?-dijo molesto

-te lo he dicho… un montón de veces Damian-suspira- además estaban cansado y esta noche tienes que salir de nuevo… así que era mejor que descansaras

-Olive…-le toma de la mano- Grayson, ven por Thomas luego de la escuela

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo ella

-tu y yo saldremos-la tira hasta la motocicleta- No lo lleves por chatarra, Grayson

-entendido-suspira- solo cuídala

-ese es mi trabajo-dijo antes de irse

Anduvieron por la carretera algunos minutos hasta desviarse por un camino hasta una pequeña cabaña, la mujer miro un poco dudosa el lugar donde se encontraban, era una pequeña casa con algunos muebles, en medio de un prado. Se asomó por la ventana y podía ver el césped moviéndose grácil en el viento, esto le hizo recordar un cuadro que a ella había pintado y a él le había gustado tanto que lo colgó en el muro del pasillo principal de la mansión, ese lugar se sentía como aquella pintura

-¿una nueva cueva de emergencia?

-no es una cueva-le toma las manos- sé que he estado muy ensimismado en la corte pero ya he atrapado a algunos y creo que está bien por ahora… nunca habíamos avanzado tanto en desmantelarla… creo que los asuste al menos-sonríe levemente- bueno… el punto es que, este lugar es nuestro

-¿atrapaste a gente de la corte?-dijo sorprendida-pensé que no había avanzado nada... ni siquiera tu padre-dijo emocionada- si hubiera sabido no te presionaría tanto

-tu presión ha sido de ayuda para mí, es cierto… paso mucho tiempo como Nightwing… más de que acordamos luego de que naciera Thomas, creo que él ve más a Grayson como padre… cambiare eso, tomare una noche libre para que podamos pasarla juntos, los tres… pero mi primera noche de descansar será contigo, Olive

-cariño-le toma el rostro- lo lamento, no quería ser egoísta contigo, tienes una ciudad que proteger

-aún recuerdo nuestros votos

-votos falsos-dijo riendo

-no… recuerda aquella noche que fuimos a Italia, tomamos unos antifaz

\- y nos columpiamos por los edificios, juntos por primera vez… creo que aún conservo los trajes

-"Te amo Olive… siempre te protegeré, siempre protegeré y cuidare nuestro nido… sin importar cuando aves haya en el... jamás estarás sola, coloreaste mi mundo y te lo agradezco"

-Damian… puedes ser romántico cuando realmente quieres arreglar lo estropeado-dijo riendo- ok cariño, haremos todo bien desde ahora ¿sí?

Apago sus palabras besándole, deseaba un momento de paz y tranquilidad con su esposa, luego saldría al parque con su hijo, le conseguiría su propio gran danés quizás, uno que llamara con un nombre ingenioso y con mucho significado como el Titus, o quizás sería como u madre y se quedaría en la cama descansando con el gatuno Alfred. Aquel pequeño niño que sin que él se diera cuenta ya tenía 8 años y que asistía a la academia sin ningún problema, recortaría sus horas como Nightwing a menos que fuera una emergencia

La mujer sonreía radiante sobre el pecho del pelinegro, dibujando círculos con su dedo en su pecho, aquella sonrisa e había enamorado con esa juguetona risita, el Wayne sonreía complacido mirando a la mujer que parecía que aún tenía esos escasos 15 años cuando se conocieron

El teléfono sonó estrepitoso, la mujer miro asustada su teléfono al buscarlo, el pelinegro trato de quitárselo pero al ver el nombre de Dick se asustó aún más, contesto a prisa y su expresión cambio drásticamente, su pequeña ave se había puesto a pelear con algunos de sus compañeros, Dick parecía emocionado por que el niño había ganado, solo había salido con un rasguño en la mejilla que ya se había arreglado. Sus padres preocupados se apresuraron a llegar a la mansión, donde la mujer se encerró en la habitación con su hijo, su querido tío y el padre, se cruzó de brazos enojada mientras su niño estaba con la mirada baja y con el ceño fruncido

-¡estas castigado!... ¿videojuegos? No… ¿clases extras con Dick o Tim? ¡No! …¿acaso querías salir con Jason el fin de semana jovencito? … ja… ¿o querías alcanzar a tu abuelo en Japón para una expo? ¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡ellos han empezado!

-Olive a ganado, él es bueno

-cállate, Grayson-dijo molesto el padre- Thomas…-se arrodillo frente a su hijo- tú conoces el secreto de todos y usando tus habilidades, las que todos te hemos enseñado podrías delatarnos ¿acaso quieres que nos atrapen? ¿Quién cuidara de tu madre sola?

-no lo hare más, papá…. Pero si quiero salir con el tío Jason

-¿con ese idiota?

-Roy me está enseñando a disparar flechas-dijo con un puchero

-tratare de hablar con tu madre-dio un suspiro antes de moverle el cabello- pero no más peleas con nadie, tu eres un Wayne y un Carter, eres mucho más listo que tus compañeros

-entendido, lo lamento papá-se levanta y le abraza antes de dirigiré a abrazar a su madre- lo siento, no quiero que te quedes sin papá

-ok-le sacude el cabello- veremos cómo va a la academia antes de asegurar que iras con Jason y Roy

-¿mamá y papá aún están enojados?

-no-dijo su padre- lamento que a veces los deje de lado-lo toma en sus brazos- que tal si salimos al jardín a jugar con Titus

-¡de acuerdo!


	8. Chapter 8

El niño era bueno, era tal como su padre cuando pequeño pero tenía un fuerte sentido del honor y la justica, quizás un poco pretencioso para los demás e incluso aburrido pero a él no le importaba nada de eso, solo quería el traje, su madre había prometido hacer un traje muy parecido al de su padre pero aún era muy joven para los ojos de su padres. Su plan era convencer a su abuelo, él era el original así que quías seria generoso con él y le dejaría usar el traje al menos una vez al mes. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, solo su abuelo, anhelaba el día en que su abuelo llegaría, lo tenía marcado en su calendario, trataba de mantenerse ocupado todo el día, pero ese día especial estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, la mitad de sus planes se había ahogado en las pozas de lluvia

-amo Thomas aun puedes distraerte en casa esperando a su abuelo

-pero ya he leído todos los libros que se me permite y ya he pintado todo lo que se me ha ocurrido, he desarmado casi todos los relojes y ya he jugado todos los videojuegos que tengo

-estoy seguro que encontrara algo que hacer-mira la ventana-creo que tiene visitas, amo Thomas

-¿Qué?-mira y su rostro cambia a uno de emoción- ¡tío Jason!

Salió corriendo entre la lluvia a abrazar a su tío mientras él lo lanzaba un poco al cielo animado, entraron a prisa donde Alfred les esperaba a ambos con un par de toallas para que se secara, luego entraron a comer algo mientras el mayor le contaba algunas de sus misiones al niño y al mayordomo. Pronto apareciera mujer y le miro con mala cara

-está castigado

-¿aun mamá?... ha pasado un mes

-vamos Olive, es solo un chico

-trato de tomar tu viejo uniforme y salir a patrullar

-chico-le mira serio- es mejor el uniforme de tu padre

-lo sé-dijo en un suspiro- pero mi madre lo tiene bien escondido

-además ese es el traje en que morí…. –el niño le mira sorprendido y el desvía la mirada-digo… ese traje tiene mucha sangre ya sabes

-¿papá?-dijo extrañado

-Jason…estas castigado-dijo molesta-cariño… creo que debemos hablar… vamos todos… es mejor que escuches de todos… porque aún no te permito ser Robín-le acaricia el rostro

Se fueron en silencio a una sala donde los demás esperaron, mirándose unos a otros pensando donde comenzar, Alfred inicio hablando de Bruce de la muerte de sus padres y de cómo se había vuelto Batman, luego siguió Dick mientras el niño estaba mirando atento emocionado, pero cuando llego el turno de Jason la expresión del niño cambio a una más seria, le explico todo hasta el último detalle sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Cuando hubo el niño se levantó y le abrazo

-estoy bien chico, no era necesario

-no eres un fantasma tío Jason, eres mi tío

-lo sé-lo sienta en sus piernas- la historia de tu padre de verdad va a asustarte

-¿Qué?

-diablos, tiene que arruinarlo todo ¿no Jason?-dijo la mujer

-que empiece Drake primero-dijo el padre- después de todo tiene que haber una historia aburrida

Tim conto su parte a lo que el niño solo miraba un poco aburrido, quizás las muchas historias le había candado por que su padre le había dicho que no sería tan emocionante como la de él o la de Todd. Finalmente llegó el turno de su padre, corrió hasta los brazos de su madre sentado junto a él mientras ella tomaba las manos de su esposo sonriendo levemente. El niño fue cambiando su expresión mediante él contaba su historia, estaba un poco molesto por que la familia de su padre no era buena, su enojo o su rabia siempre venían de eso, de su sangre, al menos una parte de ella. La muerte de su padre había sido culpa de su abuela, estaba molesto, pero ahora todo estaba bien, miro a su madre confuso

-¿Cuál es tu historia?

-¿la mia?... no tengo una tan emociónate, mis padres murieron cuando era joven y solo me dedique a la empresa, cuando conocí a tu padre mi mundo dio un vuelco-sonríe- pude conocerlos a todos y a ti, Thomas… aprendí a defenderme, he tenido que usarlos pocas veces lo cual agradezco mucho… pero cariño ¿puedes entender lo peligroso que es ser Robín?

-si mamá-le abraza- lo siento

-descuida-dijo acariciando su cabeza

Cuando ya todo se hubo tranquilizado el nuevo Nightwing estaba en la cueva mirando unos viejos archivos mientras su mujer estaba de compras con Batgirl, el niño entro y se quedó mirando el lugar, observando lo que ahora le parecía un lugar totalmente diferente, observo el traje de su tío que ahora no solo le parecía manchado de sangre si no que más bien parecía que en verdad ya no era su tío Jason, parecía un fantasma

-¿estás bien, Thomas?

-sí, papá… ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí… todo te parecía extraño?

-las reliquias de mi padres siempre me parecerá un viejo museo… son igual que las cosas que están en el cuarto donde pinto con tu madre, son solo recuerdos de las batallas

-papá… yo sé que madre no quiere que muera… pero quiero hacerlo, quiero ser Robín

-no es un juego-le mira- debes saberlo, no puedes solo ponerte el traje

-lo se…-dijo molesto- aún tengo años para aprender, tú fuiste a los 10 años… quiero entrenar para ser tan bueno como tu

Su padre vio decisión en sus ojos, sonrió levemente y le acaricio la cabeza, su niño quería ser Robín y por dios que sería el mejor, incluso que él. Primero que nada aprovecho que su madre no estaba para practicar un poco, unos movimientos básicos, también le enseñaría algunas cosas que todos los Robín debían saber, le dio un listado de libros que debía buscar, la mayoría en casa, la otra debía buscarlos en la biblioteca.

Se sentó día tras día leyendo cada libro sobre lo que debía saber, comenzó con lo mas sencillo preguntado cada palabra al mayordomo sobre lo que no entendía, cada vez sabia más y cambiada su forma de pensar sobre las cosas, aunque para los ojos de su madre seguía siendo su dulce niño.

-mamá-sonríe- por favor

-¿tú quieres… ir a Hong Kong?

-si, por favor

-¿con tu tía Cass?

-y mi abuelo

-hum… ¿y con Tim?

-dame permiso, son las vacaciones de primavera solo será una semana

-¿y que hare sin ti?-dijo tomando su rostro

-puedes salir con mi papá… por favor mamá-dijo con un puchero- tía Cass es divertida

-¿tu padre ha accedido a eso?-el niño asiente- de acuerdo-suspira- por favor ten mucho cuidado ¿sí?... ve arreglar tu maleta, Tim saldrá pronto

A pesar de que su padre se consideraba el mejor había cosas que él nunca podría enseñarle de la manera correcta a su hijo así que gracias a Tim habían encontrado a un buen maestro, así que cuando el aterrizo en Hong Kong lo primero que vio fue a su querida tía esperando por él, fueron con Tim hasta el lugar de la chica que estaba adaptado para que pudiera entrena, puso su viejo Cd que le dio Batman para entrenar los 127 estilos de pelea que debía aprender para ser un buen Robín.

Moviéndose juntos al unísono a la mirada atenta de Tim mientras Cass le corregía gentilmente con una leve sonrisa. Cassandra también se había encariñado con el niño, ya que con su madre se había vuelto buenas amigas a pesar de que no tenían mucho en común. Pero con el niño, a él le encantaba ella, era hábil, amable y fuerte, le había enseñado un par de trucos antes pero no demasiado, la admiraba mucho ya que su abuelo le habían contado de sus grandes hazañas

-descansemos Tomy

-entendido-dijo tomando un poco de agua

-lo haces bien-dijo Tim acercándose- luego nos veremos para cenar con Bruce, ahora tengo que irme, llévalo a tiempo, por favor Cass

-no te preocupes-sonríe- solo unas horas mas

Siguieron entrenando, siguiendo los estilo mientras ella le indicaba cada cosa que debía fijarse, poco a poco el aprendió a leer los movimientos, algunos a veces le eran imposible pero podía esquivar otros, debían pelear sin dejarse marca sin que sus pieles se tocaran, de a poco se volvieron mas fluidos aquellos golpes que le daba. Se aproximaba la hora de reunirse con la familia así que rápidamente fueron a ducharse y cambiarse. El pequeño niño se quedó mirando la cuidad, se parecía a la suya pero también se sentía diferente, la mujer se acercó y removió el cabello del chico

-Tomy, siempre tienes que darlo todo…. Todo lo que tienes

-¿tía Cass?... ¿crees que mamá alguna vez entienda esto?

-claro que sí, primero se enfadara mucho… pero luego ella entenderá

-tía Cass… ¿puedo salir contigo esta noche?

-pero solo miraras

-¡entendido!

Luego de una tranquila cena, volvieron al lugar y Tim ya le había conseguido un traje para ponerse, solo uno negro sin ninguna marca en especial con un antifaz, estaba emocionado pero trataba de mantener la compostura pero solo lograba que su tía se riera.

Ahora entendía por que su padre salía cada noche y por qué todos salían, porque era tan emocionante, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y el viento chocando en su rostro, diablos se sentía increíble, el chico sonrió mientras se mecía entre los edificios, se le hacía natural hacerlo

Miraba atento como Black Bat acababa con cada uno que se le cruzaba por delante y era realmente emocionante, pero luego de los primero cuatro día él quería hacerlo también, mientras saltaba de edificio en edificio buscaba la acción por cualquier lado, algo pequeño como un robo o algo parecido y sabía que su tía lo sabía pero se le había hecho complicado, era una noche dura donde el solo podía mirar

Finalmente justo cuando pensaban volver a la cueva un hombre intentaba quitarle el bolso a una mujer, el chico salto y lo derribo, el ladrón tomo una cuchilla pero el chico se la quitó rápido y lo dejo inconsciente, la mujer corrió aprisa y pronto descendió Black Bat del cielo, observo el trabajo hecho y sacudió el cabello del niño con una sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y vio a su tía hacer lo mismo, se estiraron y comenzaron a entrenar antes de comer algo, la mujer miraba al chico él quería más acción, quería seguir peleando, así que se detuvo un momento pero antes de que pudiera hablar apareció Tim con una caja

-¿donas?

-Tío Tim-dijo sonriente- anoche detuve un asalto

-¿enserio? ¿Lo hiciste bien?

-lo hizo perfecto, aprendió rápido

-además de que tiene potencial tenía una buena maestra… solo ten cuidado de que no aparezca en las noticias, por cierto Tomas-dijo dejando una bolsa con un montón de regalos- tu cuartada, algo que agradezco de cubrir al gruñón de tu padre es que tu madre es de verdad una persona interesante, le he comprado un par de cosas que le gustaran, además de unas para ti, trata de revisarlas antes de llegar a casa, para no parecer tan sorprendido

-entendido

El niño yacía en el cómodo sillón del avión que compartía con Red Robín mientras este miraba por la ventana, estaban por aterrizar, se sentía raro el ambiente y no sabía por qué, tenía como un leve presentimiento de algo, eso no era bueno

Al llegar a la mansión, no fue la madre quien esperaba ansiosa, era Alfred que se notaba un poco nervioso, ambos miraron un poco confundido hasta que caminaron a la oficina de Bruce. Damian estaba tras el escritorio mientras Dick reposaba serio en un sofá y la mujer esperaba apoyada en el escritorio, traje de oficina, ni siquiera se había cambiado todavía tenía incluso las gafas que usaba cuando estaba trabajando, estaba con el ceño apretado y los ojos clavados en el niño, esto no iría bien

-estas castigado

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-tu sabes porque-dijo molesta- y tu Tim… pensé que ibas a cuidarlo

-no le quite los ojos de encima

-eso lo sé-dijo mostrándole en la tableta- diario de Hong Kong, ¡niño enmascarado! …¡tú crees que no reconozco a mi hijo!

-mamá lo siento, solo pasee con tía Cass

-¡no es cierto!-dijo molesta

-espera Olive, si nos hundimos los tres se hunden todos con nosotros…. Dick le enseño acrobacias ¿acaso crees que ese doble giro que viste en el diario lo aprendió solo?

-hey… fue Dami que me pidió que lo hiciera, él también le enseño algunos trucos, ya sabe desarmar bombas

-maldito Grayson… fue Todd quien le enseño lo de las bombas

-todos fuera… menos tú, Damian

El niño se quedó fuera de la puerta sentado en el suelo observando, escuchando algunas palabras que escapaban de los muros, en especial de la voz de su madre "irresponsable" fue la que más escucho mientras ella hablaba con su padre, no quería que le hiciera eso, se había unido mucho gracias a que él quería ser Robín, observo a Dick acercarse con una taza de chocolate caliente, se la dio al niño y se sentó en el suelo junto a el

-si alguien puede convencer a olive, ese es Damian

-¿estás seguro, tío Dick?

-tan seguro que incluso tu mamá te enseñara unos buenos trucos

-¿mamá sabe?

-pues si… tu mamá sabe primeros auxilios, sabe cómo hacer parecer a las personas muertas

-¿Cómo es eso?

-ni siquiera se cómo lo hace, es relajante eso si


	9. Chapter 9

Horas fueron las que estuvo aguardando fuera de la puerta, mirando inquisitivamente esperando que abriera, aun se escuchaba uno que otro grito hasta que de la nada se abrió la puerta, su madre estaba furiosa, lo podía ver así que apenas le dijo entra él ya estaba frente a su padre, el que se tocaba la mejilla, claro que su mamá había sido esa, no había duda

-quiero saber, de ti, porque aun quieres ser Robín… si sabes lo que le ocurrió a todos

-por eso quiero hacerlo mamá, porque quiero seguir con el legado de papá y de todos, tengo que hacer lo correcto

-lo sé-le sacude el cabello- podrás salir cuando cumplas 10… puedes entrenar pero solo cuando no tengas tarea ¿de acuerdo?

-¿enserio?-dijeron al unísono

-así es-suspira- sé que no puedo detenerlo… así que cuídate, Thomas

-lo are mamá, no te fallare-dijo emocionado

El chico siguió entrenando, se levantaba temprano cada mañana antes de la escuela y entrenaba una hora, luego de la escuela hacia todos sus deberes y estudiaba uno de los tantos libros que su padre le había dado para que aprendiera, luego si tenía tiempo entrenaba unos minutos. Se había vuelto más rápido pero no más serio, seguía teniendo esa mirada infantil a pesar de toda la sangre que había visto.

Los años no tardaron en pasar, su madre le había hecho un traje especial como el, flexible y resistente, había comenzado a salir los fin de semana junto a Batman o su padre. Esa noche era en especial fría, la temperatura bajaba y su madre estaba por las calles repartiendo algunas mantas con Tim como parte de una nueva obra caritativa o algo parecido, solo su tía Babs estaba en línea mientras el recorría el lugar antes de volver a casa ya que su padre iría a acompañar a su madre.

Salto a una cornisa de un edificio y vio dentro de un departamento a una mujer, estaba sujetándose el pecho que pronto se desplomo, entro a prisa y miro a la mujer

-¿oráculo?

-estoy aquí Robín

-Hay una mujer desmayada-dijo temeroso

-vamos despacio… revisa su pulso como mamá te enseño

-si-dijo buscando- no hay nada

-muy bien cariño, empieza el RCP mientras llamo a emergencias, ¿sabes cómo hacerlo?

-si-dijo empezando a presionar su pecho- ¿e-ella estará bien?

-si cariño solo no te detengas, lo haces muy bien

La ambulancia llegó poco después ante la mirada temerosa de Robín, se quedó ahí en el suelo viendo como se la llevaban, su madre cuando estuvo en la cueva le llamo y le pido que volviera a casa.

Él nunca había visto a nadie morir y de cierta manera eso le daba miedo, su madre lo miro con ternura, pero él no quiso asustarla así que solo sonrió, se quedó en la cueva un momento hablando con oráculo, ella sabía manejar las situaciones que él no entendía, siempre era su conciencia como él decía, era esa voz que le decía que era lo correcto y pronto se iría de vacaciones con Gordon, su padre, estaba temeroso de que su voz no estuviera ahí.

-Dick te cuidara, Tomy

-lo se tía Babs… pero…

-siempre puedes llamarme-dijo sacudiendo su cabello

Era de esas noches que a él en especial no le gustaban, era una combinación de malas variables, estaba solo, no había luna y su tía Babs no estaba cerca, su avión hace poco había despegado así que no podría hablarle por varias horas. Su madre se pondría en líneas en unas horas más pero aun así se sentía sin rumbo, detuvo uno que otro asalto pero no demasiado para él, quizás era hora de volver pronto a casa

-cariño-sonó por el auricular

-estoy disponible mamá ¿hay alguna situación?

-vuelve a la cueva de inmediato

Se apresuró al oír ese tono entre molesta y enojo de su madre que no era común, así que quizás que había hecho él o su padre para enfurecerle, se subió rápido a su vehículo y comenzó a andar por las calles. Había aprendido a conducir motocicletas con su padre pero su madre junto con Batman inc. creo una motocicleta de 3 ruedas especial para que fuera seguro y anduviera a toda velocidad por las calles, además de que pudiera circular por cualquier lugar sin problemas.

Llego a la cueva y no encontró nada, solo vio unas manchas de sangre, tal como su padre le enseño recogió con cuidado la muestra y la puso en el escáner, su madre aparecieron en la computadora, busco señal de algo que le dijera que podía ser pero nada, llamo a su padre y no contesto, luego a Batman y a Red Robín pero nada, llamo a su tío Jason un poco nervioso pero contesto inmediato

-¿Olive?

-tío Jason…

-Chico… ¿tu madre?

-no lo sé…. Solo había sangre en el suelo, era de mamá

-¿encontraste algo más?

-no-dijo entre sollozos

-ok chico tienes que calmarte primero, tienes suerte ando cerca así que llama a tu Bat-abuelo y dile la situación, encontraremos a tu madre así que no te alteres

-e-entendido

Se tomó la insignia de Robín fuertemente, se sentía ahogado pero contuvo la respiración y dio grandes bocanadas de aire antes de llamar a su abuelo, venia llegando a Gotham y al saber la situación se dirigió rápidamente a la mansión. Comenzaron a analizar y algo así solo podía ser del Joker o de la liga de asesinos, el padre del chico apareció tranquilo hasta que vio a su padre en la silla que usualmente ocupaba su mujer, esto no iría bien.

Escucho lo sucedido con su hijo y se puso a buscar, por supuesto que tenía un rastreador en el anillo que le dio y en el collar, ese lugar que ya conocía bien, estaba en el templo oculto de la liga de asesinos.

-¡iré contigo!

-primero quiero saber dónde están estos idiotas… Red Robín, soy Nightwing desde la cueva, vuelve de inmediato maldito dolor en el trasero-grito en el comunicador

-diablos…-se escuchó tras el parlante- estoy con Dick, unos de la liga estaban atacando en sector norte

-yo estaba en el sur…-mira a su hijo-¿lo llamaste?

-claro que lo llame-dijo con el ceño fruncido

Pronto ya estaba casi toda la Bat-familia en el Jet, todos en silencio mientras el niño esperaba impaciente ante la atenta mirada de su abuelo, su traje de Robín era parecido al de su padre, excepto que su madre había metido mano para perfeccionarlo lo más posible, su cinturón venia equipado con todo lo que necesitaba mientras su padre revisaba que no hubiera fallas.

-no te mataran, Thomas… pero si trataran de atraparte no debes tener miedo de atacar ¿quedo claro?

-yo cuidare del chico, mocoso… tu encárgate de tu mujer

-no dejare a mi hijo contigo, Todd

-Damian, Jason tiene razón… es mejor que él se quede con Thomas y tú te preocuparas de Olive, yo iré contigo, los demás despejaran el camino

-si aparece madre, Todd será mejor que no le toque un pelo a Thomas

-conozco a Talía, no te preocupes, mocoso

Salieron rápido del avión cuando aterrizo y comenzó la batalla, rápido avanzo Nightwing junto con Batman y su padre mientras que Robín, Red Hood y Red Robín se encargaban de despejar el área, era primera vez que el chico conocía de donde venía, todos eran buenos maestros de la ligua pero no se le igualaban a todo lo que le había enseñado, vio una mujer asomarse por la ventana superior observando detenidamente mientras él se movía, cuando estuvo más despejado lanzo su cuerda hasta la parte superior y entro por la ventana de la mujer que estaba mirando atenta

-Thomas…

-Talía al Ghul… ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

-esta abajo, es solo una distracción para tenerte frente a mi

-no traicionare a mi padre

-solo quiero que veas lo que tienes aquí… tu eres un chico inteligente, he enviado miles de miembros de la ligua a capturarte y nadie puede contigo

-¿enserio era miembros de la ligua?... eso me decepciona

-necesitamos un líder fuerte, mi niño y tú puedes ser el indicado

-no quiero-dijo molesto- donde está mi madre

-la tengo curando algunos de la liga…-le entrega una bolsa de papel- hace algunos años tu padre te trajo y te metió al pozo del lázaro, para mi ese día naciste... mi niño

-gracias-dijo tomándolo y saltando por la ventana

Siempre pensó en su abuela como las brujas de los cuentos de hadas, malvada y ruin, pero le había tratado a pesar de que con firmeza también había cariño, un poco como su padre, lanzo la bolsa hasta Red Robín y entro rápido directo al pasillo mientras veía a su madre con una que otra herida en una computadora gigante apretado un montón de botones a prisa, mientras su padre y su abuelo le cubrían, un asesino se acercó hasta ella y con solo dos golpes lo derribo para seguir sobre la computadora. Jamás había visto a su madre pelear y no lo hacía nada de mal, brillaba de cierta manera mientras su padre le cubría la espalda, era como si bailaran, la mujer apretó el último botón y los cuatro se precipitaron a la salida, subieron todos a prisa y comenzó el despegue. La mujer lleno de besos a su hijo, había sido fuerte y valiente, mientras el solo se reía, su esposo se acercó con un botiquín para curarle las heridas que seguramente Talía le había hecho, no eran muchas pero quería ayudarle, le vendo las manos y puso un parche en su cara mientras los demás descansaban o charlaban, Tim se acercó hasta el niño y le dejo lo que Talía le había dado, lo saco de su envoltorio y vio una veja capa de Batman, su padre la tomo y se la puso al niño, le quedaba grande pero no importaba

-ahora, Thomas, eres un murciélago

-algún día lo seré, papá

-claro que sí, cariño-dijo su madre sonriendo- yo sé que si

Gracias a todos por leerme, este si es el fin del fin… ahora si XD


End file.
